Ravendor: la gema de la tierra
by Torre de Babel
Summary: AU. Hogwarts. Tanatos, Maheba, Elanor y Luigi comparten más que la experiencia de estudiar en el prestigioso colegio de Magia y Hechicería, y sus destinos se verán más unidos cuando descubran un grave secreto. Misma historia en ficctionpress Reviews!
1. Fregotego!

-Capítulo uno-

_**Fregotego!**_

Sábado. ¿Porqué no puedes disfrutar un día sábado y más cuando hay partido de Quidditch? Más encima ese día jugaba Ravenclaw contra Slytherin, el mejor juego de la temporada. Vale, no el mejor, todos esperaban con ansias el clásico entre los leones y las serpientes; pero Ravenclaw era mi casa y verlos jugar era un gran acontecimiento.

Entonces se supone que uno, por lo general, debe estar alegre el sábado, contenta, saltando de aquí para allá, ayudando a tus compañeros a hacer banderines bronce-azulados para apoyar a tu casa; pero ese no era mi caso. Como siempre, yo estaba a última hora reescribiendo mis largos trabajos sobre Transformaciones que nunca me convencían. Sí, lo sé, algunos podrían llamarme ociosa, yo me llamaría "pequeña perfeccionista con altura de miras a largo plazo."

Estaba yo resignada a revisar una vez más mis apuntes, tras varios libros gruesos y a veces sin sentido, cuando una de mis compañeras de clase, Úrsula Broderick, llegó hasta mi mesa y comenzó a molestar para que saliera de mi sopor literario.

-No puedo… de verdad que no puedo – le dije luego de un rato de escucharla convencerme.- Iría con mucho gusto, pero de verdad no puedo.

-Elanor, no seas mala, hoy juega Ravenclaw, la gente ya se está yendo al campo¿cómo te vas a quedar sola en la biblioteca?

-No estaré sola… está Madame Pince también aquí.

-"Gran compañía" –dijo Úrsula con cierta ironía y señalándome a la vieja bibliotecaria, que en ese momento reempastaba libros como loca.- En serio¿qué te cuesta? Ya lo terminarás a la noche…

-Úrsula, lo…

-Además, no te puedes perder jugar a Sean… - me interrumpió, mirándome pícaramente.

Inmediatamente mis mejillas se encendieron tras los pergaminos que puse frente a mi cara, para que Úrsula no lo notara, pero yo sabía que ella reía a causa de eso mismo.

Sean Linmer, quinto año, Slytherin, atractivo y cautivador; vi caer al suelo a varias niñas con la sola mención de su nombre y tiritar las rodillas con una vaga sonrisa de sus labios. Era un mal argumento para hacerme caer, pero estaba segura -y Úrsula también- de que al final cedería. Como todas, lo venía siguiendo desde primer año, pero realmente nunca le había escuchado una frase lógica de más de cinco palabras. ¿Sería tímido? Siempre me preguntaba lo mismo, pero jamás me atrevía a averiguarlo. Él, cazador y capitán del equipo de las serpientes, había llevado al nuevo equipo a la victoria por dos años consecutivos. Yo, una ratona de biblioteca, de cabellos disparatados y rebeldes, ojos de gato y figura corporal no muy prominente. Sería mejor olvidarlo; nunca posaría su mirada en mí.

-Te llevaré a rastras si no vienes, OK? – me advirtió Úrsula antes de dejar mis libros a un lado y llevarme literalmente arrastrando hacia la salida.

La algarabía se hacía presente en el ambiente; cánticos y gritos por doquier se expandían de camino al estadio escolar. El estadio estaba lleno de estudiantes y profesores, todos apoyando a su respectiva casa.

Nos sentamos junto a Fairy, una chica de tercer año, también de Ravenclaw, y que llevaba consigo una enorme águila de papel maché que movía sus alas de arriba abajo.

-¿Cuánto falta para que empiece? – le pregunté, por sobre el clamor del público.

-Poco… creo que ya… - un ensordecedor grito dejó a Fairy sin palabras y entendimos que tenía razón. El partido iba a comenzar.

Los jugadores de ambos equipos sobrevolaron el estadio, pasando sobre nuestras cabezas. En las últimas graderías, un grupito de Slytherin vitoreaba a Sean con locura. Él se desenvolvía en el aire como una verdadera águila.

No les voy a mentir. Soy negadísima para el quidditch, así que sólo entiendo cuando me hablan del marcador del juego; porque de jugadas o faltas, ni idea. A los 10 minutos, Slytherin nos daba la paliza del siglo: 100-0. ¡A los 10 minutos! En fin; ese día no fue bueno para los Ravenclaws al parecer.

Muy cerca de nosotras, una chica de Gryffindor levantaba un banderín de la casa de las serpientes.

-¿Y eso? – me preguntó Úrsula, indicándome hacia donde la chica estaba.- ¿Una Gryffindor apoyando a los Slytherin? Eso sí que es loco.

-No sé quién es… - le dije, mientras miraba como ella saltaba y gritaba un nombre que no alcanzaba a entender.

-Espera, le preguntaré – dijo Úrsula, decidida, y se levantó de su asiento para ir con la chica. Vi que conversaba con ella durante un minuto y le enseñaba a uno de los jugadores. Al poco rato mi amiga volvió a mi lado.- Dice que está jugando su hermano… es el guardián del equipo¿lo ves?

Miré en la dirección que Úrsula me indicaba y sólo vi una manchita verde moverse de aquí para allá en los aros.

-Neles… ni que tuviera vista de halcón, Úrsula.- le reproché.- ¿Te dijo como se llamaba?

-Ammm… sí, eso creo… - se quedó pensando un rato.- Luigi… sí, eso me dijo. Su hermano Luigi, el guardián de Slytherin.

Desde ese momento mi atención se dividía entre las jugadas de Sean y las atajadas de Luigi, el hermano de la chica de Gryffindor. Cinco minutos después había sucedido el milagro: el marcador iba 140-0 y el bendito buscador de Ravenclaw, Dawson, había atrapado la snitch en las narices del otro buscador.

-¡Ujú¡Y en su cara, Slytherins! – gritaba Úrsula, eufórica con el resultado. Ambos equipos bajaron al campo y desaparecieron por los vestidores. La casa se preparó para celebrar la victoria en la sala común.

Mi alegría fue en aumento, sobre todo cuando varios de mis compañeros llevaron en andas al buscador y a los demás jugadores del equipo y celebraron con cerveza de mantequilla para todos.

Eran cerca de las 7 cuando decidí ocupar las últimas horas de biblioteca que me quedaban para terminar mi tarea de transformaciones. Salí de la sala común hacia los pasillos de la escuela, la algarabía por el resultado del partido todavía tenía algunas consecuencias y Filch trataba de apaciguar los ánimos de los más aventajados.

Al llegar a la biblioteca me encontré con alguien que jamás esperaría por esos lados: Sean Linmer, enfrascado en un libro sobre pociones nivel intermedio que levantaba muy cerca de su cara. Me senté a unos metros de él, esperando que no se diera cuenta para poder observarlo mejor, pero al girar sobre mí misma, me percaté que varias chicas de otras casas hacían exactamente lo mismo que yo. Suspiré y abrí mi libro de transformaciones para acabar de una vez por todas con mis deberes.

Pasados unos quince minutos nada había cambiado, salvo el largo de mi redacción, que ya iba por los dos pergaminos y no conseguía llegar a una buena conclusión. Se me estaba acabando la tinta, así que busqué en mi bolso el otro frasco que llevaba lleno, pero desgraciadamente la tapa de éste parecía haber sido sellada por las fuertes manos de un gigante.

Sacudí el frasco con fuerza, lo forcé a abrirse con todo el dolor que eso acarreaba en mis manos, lo golpeé contra la mesa (¡Qué dura fui con el pobre!) y nada. Me sobé las manos y volví a intentarlo; fue tanta la presión que ejercí sobre la tapa que ésta se quebró por la mitad y un chorro de tinta negra fue a parar al uniforme de un estudiante de Slytherin que justo se cruzara con la trayectoria de la tinta.

Mi cara de sorpresa y vergüenza se vieron reflejados en los ojos del muchacho, que intercambiaba su mirada entre yo y su manchada ropa. Me puse de pie rápidamente y traté de arreglar la situación.

-Perdóname, fui una tonta… deja que lo arregle – le dije, totalmente nerviosa.

-No, déjalo. Lo llevaré mañana con los elfos – me contestó, aunque parecía que se controlaba para no estrangularme.

-Fue mi error, permíteme ayudarte – le dije, avergonzada. Saqué mi varita y le apunté - _¡Fregotego!_

Pero mi varita no apuntó necesariamente a la ropa del chico, porque a los cinco segundos él escupía enormes pompas de jabón por su boca.

-¡Ay, no¡No¿qué hice?! – me pregunté, más que desesperada.- Te juro que no fue con intención.

El muchacho trató de hablar, pero no le salió más que jabón, así que disgustado salió de la biblioteca. Miré a todos lados y ahora yo era el centro de atención. Hasta Sean me estaba mirando, pero parecía reírse por lo bajo. Me fijé en su libro de pociones: en la mitad del tomo había un ejemplar de _"El mundo de la escoba"_ abierto.

Tomé mis cosas y corrí hasta la sala común. Ya eran casi las nueve, así que dejaría todo para el día siguiente.

-¡Rayos! Por algo mi madre siempre me decía "manos de hacha" - me dije a mí misma, dejando los libros sobre una de las mesas de la sala común. Resoplé muy fuerte. Había otros chicos de la casa que se dieron vuelta al escucharme y se me quedaron viendo.- ¿Qué tanto me ven¿Les gusto o les debo dinero?

Tenía un humor de perros, así que menos podría acabar con mi tarea. Lo dejé todo de lado. Obligada al día siguiente a sacrificar el domingo. Pero, seamos sinceros¿qué hay de bueno los domingos? Nada. O al menos eso pensaba yo.

A la mañana siguiente desperté con el cuerpo sumamente adolorido, y ni siquiera tenía ni la más mínima intención de mover un dedo de entre las sábanas. Pero Úrsula estaba ahí nuevamente, molestando para que saliera de la cama.

-¡No seas perezosa, Elanor! – me dijo, tironeándome de un brazo.- Afuera hace un día espléndido.

-¿Y qué hay con eso? – le pregunté desde debajo de la colcha.

-Bueno es… espléndido¿no sé si te dice algo la palabra? – me preguntó.- Saldremos a dar un paseo¿te parece? Y luego iremos a las cocinas por algo de helado¿quieres?

-No, me mata la pereza… ya estoy muerta, no respondo – le dije, mientras ella seguía sacando mi cuerpo por entre las sábanas.

-¡Elanor Potter, deja ya la cama! – y seguía tirando de mí. Al cabo de unos minutos me tenía cabeza abajo con medio cuerpo en el aire y el resto aferrado a las colchas.- Por ahí decían que tu hermano Harry era igual de perezoso.

-Úrsula, sabes de sobra que ese chico no es mi hermano – le dije mirándola al revés.- Sólo es alcance de apellidos. Yo todavía tengo padres… uno en Alaska, la otra en la China, pero los tengo.

Me entró la risa. No sabía por qué cada vez que hablaba de ellos me ponía a reír. ¿Sería de nervios? A ambos los quería demasiado, pero mi madre era un caso que mi padre nunca pudo resolver.

-Vístete, mujer – me dijo Úrsula, dejándome por fin en paz. Terminé de caer al suelo y me puse de pie enseguida, aunque la modorra aún no abandonaba mi cuerpo. Me deslicé hasta el baño, como una autómata y me metí en la tina. Los vapores del agua y los diversos olores a jabón me despertaron por completo.

Cuando salí, Úrsula ya había bajado a la sala común. Me vestí de la manera más sencilla que encontré: jeans, una camiseta con cuello y zapatillas, y até mi rebelde cabello en una coleta.

Como no encontrara a Úrsula en la sala común, fui por ella hasta el gran comedor. Mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando la encontré a ella y a la chica del día anterior conversando en la mesa de Gryffindor.

-¡Elanor, por aquí! – me gritó Úrsula con la mano levantada. Caminé hacia ella y ocupé un puesto vacío para desayunar.- Elanor Potter, ella es Maheba, la chica de Gryffindor de ayer. Está en quinto año.

-Hola, mucho gusto – le dije, tendiéndole mi mano por encima de las tostadas.

-Igualmente – me dijo. – Por casualidad tú… ¿eres algo de este chico… ammm… Harry Potter?

-Eeeehh… no, la verdad. – le respondí. Siempre me pasaba, todo el mundo me preguntaba si era hermana de Harry Potter, por mi apellido, pero no… no lo era. Yo tenía dos papás (una mamá y un papá, entiéndase), dos hermanos menores y una hermanastra mayor estudiando en Beauxbatons.- Es sólo un alcance de apellidos.

-Ah, ya entiendo – contestó.- Yo soy Maheba Lestrange. Mi hermano quedó en Slytherin, se llama Luigi.

-Sí, así me dijo Úrsula ayer – le dije.

-Sip, esa fui yo – asintió Úrsula a un costado.

-Ayer estaba de capa caída el pobre, con eso de que Ravenclaw les ganó por la snitch a última hora – se lamentó Maheba.- Pero por otro lado eso nos pone en ventaja a nosotros.

-Yo sólo espero que Úrsula no deje de sacarme de la biblioteca cada vez que haya partido y yo aún no haya terminado mi tarea.

-Ay! Pero qué matadita eres, Elanor – protestó Úrsula.- El sábado es para los partidos, el domingo para salir y conversar con los amigos, no para repasar las tareas de transformaciones.

-Concuerdo con eso – dijo Maheba, sonriendo.- Más encima el pobre ayer llegó echando humo por las orejas y pompas de jabón por la boca.

Me sorprendí mucho. ¿Había dicho "pompas de jabón"?

-¿Cómo es eso? – le pregunté, acongojada.

-Ammm… lo que le pude entender mientras se le pasaba el efecto del "fregotego" fue que una chica en la biblioteca lo había manchado con tinta y en su intento por ayudarle, el hechizo le salió mal y lo dejó echando espuma por la boca. – me explicó, tentada de la risa.

Yo no lograba mover ni un músculo. Atando cabos aquí y allá, ahora resultaba que Maheba Lestrange era hermana de Luigi, el chico que se había cruzado en la trayectoria de mi intempestiva tinta y que había terminado siendo víctima de un hechizo mal efectuado.

-Oh, mira, hablando del rey de Roma – dijo de pronto y me volví de piedra.- ¡Luigi, hermano, por aquí!

"_Ay, no! Ay, no! Yo tengo que arrancar de aquí o no le vuelvo a ver la cara más a estos chicos" _me dije, sin mirar a nadie más y tomando mis tostadas para dirigirme a la mesa de Ravenclaw. _"Soldado que arranca sirve para otra guerra"_

-¿Dónde vas, Elanor? – me preguntó Úrsula al ver que me paraba de mi puesto.

-Olvidé algo… - le respondí, pero como no veía nada ni a nadie, choqué con alguien en el camino y caí al suelo con todo y tostadas. Ese alguien me ayudó a ponerme de pie nuevamente. Ese alguien me sonrió y luego cambió su expresión a una de sorpresa espontánea.

Ese alguien era él.


	2. En el bosque prohibido

-Capítulo dos-

**En el bosque prohibido.**

Miraba al techo de la habitación, estaba desorientado en lo que respecta al tiempo ¿Qué hora podía ser¿La una de la madrugada¿Quizás las 4¿O apenas serian las doce y media? No sabía, ni quería realmente averiguarlo; de lo único que podía estar seguro era de mi falta de calma en estas horas en las que debería estar descansando, había revoloteado en mi cama hasta el hastío, había intentado leer algo hasta el cansancio pero sin lograr poner atención a la mas mínima palabra del texto que había puesto frente a mis ojos; me había levantado en repetidas ocasiones, yendo a la ventana para admirar el hermoso espectáculo que representaba la luna llena, que iluminaba con sus rayos la habitación en la que me encontraba, pero nada importaba, ahí estaba yo, rodeado por mis compañeros de habitación pero sumido en la soledad del insomnio. Un pensamiento se mantenía en mi cabeza y no me permitía ni dormir ni atraer nuevos pensamientos a mi cabeza para distraerme. ¿Qué me había pasado? Algo definitivamente se había salido de mis esquemas acostumbrados de comportamiento, lo cual por un lado me resultaba molesto, pero no podía evitar una latente sensación de satisfacción que intentaba borrar. Lo peor de todo era que no me resultaba nueva esta sensación.

Desde mi entrada al colegio me caractericé por ser alguien que prefería la soledad, nunca busqué hacer amigos realmente, ni siquiera me interesaba por mis compañeros de casa, para los Ravenclaw yo era un tipo extraño, pero no deseaban en lo absoluto meterse conmigo, algo en mi les resultaba particularmente intimidante. Está de más decir que yo disfrutaba bastante ese efecto.

Durante el transcurso de mis años ese efecto intimidante dio muy buenos resultados ya que siempre traté de ser un tipo aparte, no relacionarme con nadie, aunque tampoco llegando al punto de ser grosero; encontraba más útil el mantener una postura de indiferencia hacia los demás, era lo mejor, porque detestaba preocuparme por asuntos que no fuesen los míos. Aun así no hubo forma que evitara que en mi segundo año un alumno de Slytherin se acercara a mí, atraído supuestamente por mi reputación de amante de las artes oscuras, aún teniendo 12 años. El inicio fue sumamente molesto, no lograba que el chico se alejara, él y sus dos amigos me seguían por todos lados haciendo preguntas molestas, finalmente decidí aceptar que no me podría deshacer de ninguno de los tres y empezamos juntos a explorar algunos conocimientos importantes. El chico Greenface parecía ser un buen compañero de estudio, los otros dos no pasaban de servir para hacer el trabajo sucio, lo cual resultaba práctico cuando ocupábamos que alguien robara ingredientes de pociones o alguna otra cosa.

Para mi cuarto curso recuerdo que estaba en una de mis exploraciones solitarias por los alrededores del castillo, dejando a mis compañeros en la biblioteca haciendo uso de algunas artimañas para tomar un libro de la sección prohibida cuando un hecho llamo mi atención: dos chicos, un hombre y una mujer de aproximadamente 12 años caminaban detrás de la profesora McGonagall cargando unos grandes baúles. Me pareció algo poco habitual, aun así seguí observando en la medida de mis posibilidades y evitando ser descubierto, ambos chicos siguieron a la profesora a su oficina y un rato después prefectos de Griffindor y de Slytherin llegaron a la oficina llevándose a cada chico a una de las dos casas, o al menos eso pude suponer. Esta situación me dejo algo extrañado, parecía que eran alumnos extranjeros que habían sido trasladados al colegio, aunque más extraño para mí era que sintiera algún interés por la situación, me sacudí los pensamientos y caminé de regreso a la biblioteca a ver si los demás habían tenido éxito, no quería tener que lidiar con problemas la primera noche del nuevo curso.

Los acontecimientos de esa noche pasaron a aumentar la cantidad de hechos que olvidé conforme pasaba el tiempo, mis estudios continuaron su ritmo habitual, teniendo un desempeño bastante bueno en los TIMOS, así que no tuve dificultad para tomar siete cursos de EXTASIS, definitivamente eso y mis estudios paralelos me tenían completamente ocupado y yo la verdad no lo quería de otra forma.

En sexto año tuve que hacer frente a un evento social en el colegio del que, aunque quise, no logré escapar. Los profesores habían decidido realizar un baile de gala, todos los alumnos de años superiores a quinto estaban invitados, además de varios alumnos de otros colegios, aunque la palabra invitación no era la más correcta, para ser más exactos estábamos obligados a asistir, cualquier excusa era totalmente inadmisible y era hábilmente ignorada por cualquier profesor al que se le solicitara.

El colegio en sí era una olla de hormonas en ebullición, constantes invitaciones para la asistencia al baile de parte de un sexo u otro, las chicas tratando de mostrarse y llamar la atención de algún chico en especial y los chicos con un instinto de competencia aumentado con tal de parecer interesantes y minimizar las posibilidades de un rechazo cuando hicieran la pregunta de rigor a quien querían llevar de pareja, una situación molesta.

Después de agotar nuestros recursos, mis camaradas y yo decidimos adaptarnos a nuestra mala suerte y tomar algunas medidas para que, ya que no habíamos logrado evitar nuestra asistencia, al menos no parecer casos definitivamente penosos. Ordenamos túnicas de gala apropiadas e invitamos a unas estudiantes de cuarto que preferían tener un motivo para asistir al baile que fijarse en la reputación de personas frías y poco condescendientes de nosotros, así todo listo nos hicimos a la idea del baile.

La propia noche del baile se extendía un poco más de lo que mi gusto podía considerar agradable, el ruido del ambiente y el olor a hormona alborotada me causaba una mezcla entre enojo, por tener que estar en ese lugar, y gracia al observar como los ahí presentes se dejaban llevar por estímulos tan risibles y poco trascendentes, las chicas que habían ido con nosotros parecían incomodas con nosotros, yo ya estaba observando la posibilidad de buscarles alguna distracción para poder retirarnos a alguna esquina y analizar nuestros planes para los siguientes días, después de todo ya habíamos cumplido con lo necesario, ellas habían ido a la fiesta a la que ansiaban ir y nosotros habíamos evitado ir a un baile sin pareja.

Mientras que mis compañeros se retiraron con sus respectivas parejas a por bebidas yo noté como un chico observaba a mi actual pareja, era mi oportunidad, me excusé diciendo que me retiraba a tomar aire fresco y me alejé mientras sentía que el chico en cuestión se aproximaba lentamente al sitio que yo dejaba libre. Al salir observé a una muchacha que estaba de pie en un rincón observando todo, por algún motivo me resultaba familiar, pero no precisaba el motivo, aunque si note con extrañeza que mis pies se dirigieron hacia su dirección. Llegué donde ella y con una voz extrañamente casual, algo raro en mi. Le hablé.

-Pareciera ser que has tenido una noche agitada, o al menos eso es lo que se da a entender- le dije completamente contrariado con mi decisión de hablarle.

-Algo, aunque no todos nos hemos agitado mucho- me respondió con un tono de voz semejante, su voz me causo un extraño escalofrió, pero ya había iniciado una conversación, seria raro salir huyendo.

-No entiendo por qué lo dices- le respondí con una media sonrisa que denotaba que sabia realmente bien a que se refería.

-¿Tienes algo en contra de bailar?- me preguntó.

-Depende, podría tener algo o no dependiendo de quien seria mi pareja- respondí

-¿Eso es una invitación?- me dijo con expresión contrariada.

-Simplemente me limito a contestar tu pregunta, señorita...- hice una pausa en espera que me dijese su nombre.

-Maheba- me dijo a la vez que me extendía su mano como saludo –Maheba Lestrange.

-Es un placer, Maheba- tomé su mano a la vez que hacia una leve reverencia –Mi nombre es…-

En ese preciso momento la voz de Greenface sonó a mis espaldas, causando en mi expresión un endurecimiento marcado.

-Tanatos, disculpa si interrumpo algo- comento, aunque en su tono de voz se notaba que su disculpa fue un mero trámite- Necesitamos de tu presencia para ciertos asuntos importantes.

Observé a Maheba con expresión algo seria y le dije rápidamente mientras que mis camaradas salían del salón

-Disculpa Maheba, debo retirarme, creo que estamos en el mismo colegio, no sería imposible que nos volvamos a ver, y con suerte hasta volver a tener otra plática- dicho esto seguí el mismo camino que los otros.

Aunque en verdad no consideré que esa futura plática fuera algo imposible se podría decir que el universo considero ampliamente poner a prueba mis palabras, porque en lo siguiente de ese año no volvimos a vernos y todavía el actual año las primeras semanas se conservó igual, hasta hoy.

Apenas mis ojos se abrieron esta mañana pude advertir, debido al bullicio en la sala común de Ravenclaw, que el día de hoy era día de Quidditch, un maldito día de Quidditch. Afortunadamente ya tenia mis planes para el día y no tenían la mas mínima relación con un grupo de suicidas en escobas lastimándose mutuamente por jugar con unas cuantas bolas. Obviamente sonaba interesante visto desde ese punto de vista, pero la alegría que causaba lo hacia ver ante mis ojos como algo despreciable.

Ignorando cualquier preparativo me dirigí al Gran Comedor y tome un buen desayuno mientras me mantenía ajeno a todo, guardé algo en mi mochila para el resto del día y me encontré con mis camaradas en la entrada del lugar mientras esperábamos algunos estudiantes que nos camuflaran hasta poder escabullirnos al bosque prohibido.

El estadio empezaba con su bullicio pero nosotros nos perdíamos en el interior del bosque, observando, estudiando, adentrándonos cada vez más. La mera posibilidad de observar como las criaturas vivían en el bosque me resultaba una experiencia memorable, pero también había que agregar que el bosque en sí era una increíble fuente de ingredientes y conocimientos que podían servir para la exploración de la magia, yo en mi fascinación me separé del grupo, aunque ahora que lo veo en retrospectiva podría decirse que el grupo se separo de mí.

Después de caminar un buen rato pude percibir como el sonido del estadio ya se había apagado, parecía que el partido había acabado, pero el murmullo de multitudes me daban a entender que no había sido mucho rato de ese hecho, decidí dar una última inspección en busca de mi compañeros, aunque la verdad solo quería echar un ultimo vistazo al bosque, preocupación por ellos no sentía en lo absoluto.

Repentinamente un chillido bestial irrumpió la tranquilidad del bosque seguido por un grito que me hizo sentir curiosidad y correr en la dirección de ambos, no sabia que era, pero el grito claramente humano podría significar que alguien podría estar en un problema. Finalmente me acerque con cautela los metros que me separaban del lugar de donde provenían los ruidos y me asome por un arbusto.

La escena que tenía ante mis ojos podría resultar sorprendente, un hipogrifo en un estado furioso se levantaba sobre sus patas traseras mientras agitaba salvajemente sus alas, levantando una nube de polvo de considerables dimensiones, unos metros más delante de él se podía apreciar un bulto en el suelo, o al menos sólo eso veía debido al polvo, sospechaba que ese bulto era el origen del grito humano.

El hipogrifo dejo de agitar sus alas y empezó a observar el bulto con una expresión asesina, ante la falta del aleteo de la bestia el polvo se dispersó permitiéndome ver a la persona que estaba atacando el hipogrifo, para mi absoluta sorpresa resultó ser Maheba.

La visión de Maheba lastimada, delante del hipogrifo me resultó impactante, y me daba cuenta que la criatura estaba lista para dar su ataque final. Reaccioné instintivamente; saqué mi varita y apunté hacia la cabeza de la bestia, un rayo de un color púrpura surgió de ella y se estrelló contra un costado, pero al parecer la resistencia de la bestia era algo más fuerte de lo que yo esperaba, sólo se hechó para atrás un poco, ligeramente confundida.

Salté de entre los arbustos y me coloqué delante de la malherida Maheba, no supe por qué, y apunte mi varita hacia una piedra, manejándola como si la primera fuera un garfio. La lancé en dirección al hipogrifo; el golpe fue certero, le causé una herida en la frente, pero aun así la bestia no quería retroceder, se levantó de nuevo en sus patas traseras y lanzó un picotazo al frente. Yo en la impresión no reparé que se había adelantado y aunque evité el filoso pico, no pude evitar el golpe de su cabeza en mi hombro izquierdo, que me lanzo por tierra y me lo desmontó, el dolor me paralizó unos segundos, que la criatura aprovechó para golpearme con una de sus garras y lanzarme unos metros hacia atrás con una profunda herida en mi abdomen.

Apenas toqué tierra me di cuenta del daño que estaba recibiendo, no estaba seguro de poder seguir combatiendo, pero escuché la respiración entrecortada de Maheba seguida de un leve quejido; esos sonidos despertaron toda una descarga de ira almacenada en mi interior, sentí mis ojos inyectarse de sangre y una idea fija empezó a surgir en mi mente: me paré casi de un salto y llevé mi mano a mi abdomen y aunque aun sentía el ardor de las garras del hipogrifo, sentí como la herida había empezado a cerrar y sanaba de una forma sobrenatural, llevé mi mano derecha a mi hombro izquierdo y con un fugaz pero sonoro movimiento en mi articulación volví a montarlo, mientras miraba de una forma salvaje y asesina al hipogrifo, éste se volvió a levantar, pero yo inmediatamente apoyé mi varita en el suelo, mientras pronunciaba un conjuro en un lenguaje antiguo y confuso, y una pared de fuego púrpura se levantó delante del hipogrifo, cerrándole su ataque y haciéndolo retroceder, apunté mi varita hacia el hipogrifo murmurando dos palabras y de la punta de mi varita surgió una nube de un humo de un verde casi negro que se expandía al frente y que todo lo que tocaba de plantas terminaba siendo consumido, cual si fuera un potente acido.

El hipogrifo terminó de retroceder lo más que pudo hasta que se dio vuelta del todo y huyo a través de los arboles. Después de bajar mi varita voltee a ver a Maheba que aun yacía en el piso, tome su cabeza entre mi mano derecha y la observe en busca de sus heridas, decididamente tenía que llevarla a la enfermería pronto. Ella entreabrió sus ojos y pude ver en su mirada que me había reconocido, luego perdió el conocimiento.

Iba a levantarla del duro suelo cuando en mis espaldas escuché el sonido de unas manos aplaudiendo.

-Excelente demostración Danós, te luciste salvando a tu pequeña novia- dijo Greenface mostrándose detrás de unos arbustos cercanos.

-No es mi novia, Greenface, aunque la verdad no me interesa lo que creas al respecto. ¿Donde están tus brillantes amigos?

-Se han adelantado al castillo, yo tenía un asunto adicional que resolver.

-Curioso que hagas algo sin tu escolta.

-Curioso que te preocupes por otro ser vivo, más sabiendo que no es como nosotros.

-Cierra la boca, Greenface, y ya que observaste mi pelea aprende algo, a ver si por fin me demuestras que tu compañía ha valido la pena en estos años-

-¿Que se supone que significa eso?-

-Sólo eso me faltaba, que también ocuparas ayuda con el idioma. Mejor vete al castillo, yo tengo algo más que hacer antes de ir a la biblioteca.

Greenface se marchó silenciosamente, yo levanté a Maheba en brazos y la llevé de la forma más discreta a las puertas del castillo, de allí una profesora nos acompañó a la enfermería, yo preferí retirarme antes de tener que responder algunas preguntas que me resultarían molestas.

Pasé la tarde en la biblioteca sin que los otros llegaran a estudiar por su cuenta, finalmente subí a la torre de Ravenclaw y a mis habitaciones, para observar el atardecer por la ventana.

Al fin después de tanta reflexión logré tener una pista de la hora que era, por la ventana pude ver las luces propias de la aurora que iluminaban ligeramente el cielo, después de eso el amanecer llegaría pronto y planeaba dirigirme al gran comedor a conseguir cierta información que consideraba necesaria, sabia que con el simple hecho de ir podría enterarme de eso que ocupaba,

Cerré mis ojos esperando que este rato pasara rápido y algo de sueño finalmente llegó a mi cabeza, a las pocas horas me desperté, me aliste rápidamente y me dirigí silenciosamente al Gran Comedor según mis planes.

Apenas llegué me puse a observar atentamente a toda la concurrencia, y note que Maheba estaba en la mesa de Gryffindor, no se veía afectada por el suceso del día anterior, y no se escuchaban comentarios al respecto entre las personas que me había encontrado de camino y en el lugar, lo cual me daba a entender que por suerte todo había pasado de manera discreta.

Caminé a una esquina de la mesa de Ravenclaw y noté como observaban con atención algo que seguro se había escapado a la observación, puesto que ignoraba de que se trataba. Volteé y vi unas chicas de Ravenclaw que hablaban con una de Gryffindor, casualmente con Maheba, además de que un chico de Slytherin se acercaba al grupo, un cuadro poco habitual, demasiado. De repente una de las chicas de Ravenclaw se volteó como si fuera a huir, pero en ese preciso momento otro hecho llamó mi atención.

¿Dónde estará Greenface? Fue mi pensamiento inmediato, no lo veía desde ayer y particularmente se había comportado muy raro, se había desaparecido en el bosque, y luego apareció de la nada, creo que tendré que revisar el lugar de la confrontación de ayer, algo me parece sospechoso en todo esto.


	3. Dolor cabeza

**Hola! pues acá reportándose la autora de este tercer capítulo de Ravendors XD soy Maheba, disculparán que hasta ahora alguien se digne a comentarles por acá sobre este fic, pero tanta era la emoción de todos los autores n.n' q se nos olvidó!!! Pues bien, como verán esta es una historia de Elanor,Tanatos, Luigi y Maheba en Hogwarts, que es posterior a Harry Potter y la caída de Voldemort... nos basamos en el mundo mágico creado por JK Rowling así que por asuntos de derechos de autor lo dejamos claro xD**

Pues bien, ahora nos encontramos en los capítulos introductorios donde nuestros protagonistas nos muestran su carácter y personalidad - además de comenzar a vincularse, acompáñenos en este descubrimiento, además de percibir los matices de la gran aventura que vivirán! El cap 1 fue escrito por Elanor y el 2 por Tanatos, aunque creo que eso se sabe... :P

**Y no olviden hacernos reviews - q son importantes para saber si lo hacemos bien! ;)**

* * *

-Capítulo tres-

_**Dolor-Cabeza**_

- Ouch! – Volví a quejarme luego de que Madame Pomfrey me aplicara de nuevo la loción renovadora de piel en el rasguño que aún sobresalía sobre mi ceja derecha – ¡eso arde!

- Ya no te quejes Maby y deja que haga su trabajo – me inquirió George del otro lado de la cama donde me encontraba sentada en la enfermería – nadie te pone a ir a recolectar hongos venenosos para tus experimentos, y menos un sábado luego de un partido de quidditch, justo cuando nadie puede acompañarte.

George realmente parecía molesto conmigo desde el incidente del día anterior, en donde había sido atacada por un hipogrifo minutos después de finalizado el partido entre Ravenclaw y Slytherin.

- Ya no la atormente más, joven Ways, – me defendió la señora Pomfrey – que es suficiente con las curaciones que tengo que hacerle durante toda esta semana, junto con el dolor de cabeza permanente que ésta poción renovadora le provocará; creo que eso le recordará a la señorita Lestrange que debe de evitar acercarse al Bosque Prohibido sin compañía.

- Pero no fue mi cul… ¡ouch! – Me dolía la cabeza insoportablemente luego de la curación y me llevé ambas manos a las sienes, tratando de aliviarme un poco con el masaje que mis pequeños dedos pudieran darme – ¡Ariana no quería acompañarme porque no quería perderse el placer de ver a Sean salir de las duchas luego del partido! Ya la conoces, "Sean es perfecto", "Sean es lo máximo", "Sean es un dios hecho mago" –dije mientras imitaba de la manera más ridícula a mi amiga- y yo realmente ya le había prometido a Luigi que recolectaría las HIERBAS – dije en tono elevado para corregir a mi amigo que desviaba la mirada hacia la ventana ignorando mi tono molesto –para su tarea de herbología; ya sabes cómo se pone luego de una pérdida de las serpientes, tan imposible como mi dolor de cabeza...

- ¡Ay pero que belleza de hermana! –Dijo George en tono sarcástico – entiendo que quisieras ayudar a Luigi con la frustración del partido, Maby, pero acaso no entiendes que fue más peligroso tu "salvador" – dijo haciendo la mímica de las comillas con sus dedos en el aire – así que dudo que a Luigi le guste saber que ese mortífago te trajo hasta la enfermería…

- ¡Pero ya te dije que no es un mortífago! No entiendo hasta cuando te lo tendré que repetir, no es Slytherin; y además fue bastante amable en traerme… - madame Pomfrey se había dirigido hasta la puerta del fondo que daba a su oficina y se volteó a recordarme, pero yo me adelanté – si ya sé, mañana a la misma hora¡muchas gracias!– ella asintió y desapareció cerrando la puerta mientras volví a ver a George que se ponía en pie ya encaminado para salir – mira¿no pasó nada más de acuerdo?, sólo espero que no me sigas regañando y que recuerdes la promesa que me hiciste, nada de contárselo a Luigi o a Ariana ¿entendido? Que ya tengo suficiente contigo recordándome a todas horas la fama de Tanatos.

Me puse de pie y me volví a llevar las manos a la cabeza, el dolor luego de la curación era insoportable, pero duraría al menos unas dos horas así que tendría que acostumbrarme a caminar lentamente y sin molestarme, cosa que no conseguía insistiendo en este tema con George. Lamentaba mucho haberle contado, pero madame Pomfrey me había insistido que tendría que pasar en la enfermería las dos horas posteriores a la curación si no contaba con alguien que me cuidara por aquello de una recaída debido al dolor de cabeza, además de que George siempre se daría cuenta porque era demasiado perceptivo con mis asuntos y ánimos, cosa que yo estaba segura que Ariana no notaría. Últimamente su mayor preocupación era no perderse por un segundo algún movimiento de su adorado Sean, el cual idolatraba y perseguía; como casi todas las chicas de Hogwarts.

- ¿Dolor cabeza? – Cuestionó George con tono simpático pero siempre algo preocupado al ver mi rostro contorsionándose del dolor – discúlpame Maby pero es que no me agradó nada ese encuentro tuyo de ayer, sólo me preocupo por ti.

- Gracias en serio, pero ya estoy bien, además no todos los encuentros son malos¿ya te conté de la chica Ravenclaw que conjuró mal el fregotego e hizo que Luigi pasara toda la noche eructando pompas de jabón? –Reí pero el dolor de cabeza regresó y tuve que aguantar la risa al recordar el enojo de mi hermano – pues a ella la conocí esta mañana durante el desayuno y se ve bastante amigable, pero luego salió corriendo inesperadamente y pues en eso tu apareciste a recordarme que debía venir a enfermería….

La mañana estaba avanzando como cualquier domingo, George y yo caminábamos hacía la torre de Griffyndor comentando sobre asuntos triviales, la tarea de herbología para el lunes en la mañana aún se encontraba algo atrasada pero yo podría ayudarle con los últimos detalles de la redacción; mientras él podría explicarme un poco para preparar mi poción de amortentia, que clandestinamente me pensaba enseñar luego de su clase de pociones del viernes en la tarde.

- ¡Ya se acerca la hora del almuerzo! Muy bien porque ya tengo mucha hambre y no podría trabajar bien si no tengo la panza llena, y luego necesito dormir un poco para que mi organismo se concentre en digerir las delicias que los elfos nos preparen hoy! – George había puesto su vista al cielo mientras caminaba con los brazos detrás de su cabeza imaginando el almuerzo, mientras yo caminaba a su lado sosteniéndome las sienes y avanzando a paso lento – ¡Oh¡Al fin!

Estábamos ya frente al retrato de la Señora Gorda en la entrada de nuestra sala común, la señora se veía muy interesada en un pequeño espejo que sostenía, hasta que notó nuestra presencia.

- ¡Oh, jovencitos¡Miren que hermosa me veo! Seguro es el clima de estos días que….

- _Gnomos verdes_ – dijo George sin prestar la mayor atención – ¡gracias! – fue lo único que escuché que gritó mientras la Señora Gorda se quejaba de los chicos actuales y su falta de atención para los mayores. Pero al fin estábamos de regreso a nuestra sala común.

¡Maheba¡George¿Dónde se habían metido?

Desde las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones de las chicas corría hacia nosotros una joven morena, de cabellos negros y sumamente rizados hasta los hombros, un poco más pequeña en estatura que yo y también algo más rellenita; pero siempre tenía buena figura y a los chicos que la miraban pasar les encantaba que de todas era la que más cuerpo de mujer tenía en todo quinto año.

¡Hola Ari! Tanto tiempo, donde te habías….

- No, no, no, no, no… Maheba Lestrange, no pretendas hacerme creer que acá la que se desaparece soy yo porque no te va a funcionar –me interrumpió meneando su dedo índice rápidamente a la altura de mi nariz- que ya me di cuenta que ustedes dos tienen algo extraño desde ayer en la tarde, puesto que no supe nada de ninguno hasta ya entrada la noche, me parece mucha coincidencia que hoy se pierdan juntos otro largo rato.

- ¡Noo! –Rió George en son de burla mientras yo cruzaba los dedos mentalmente para que se le hubiera ocurrido una buena excusa- no digas eso Ari, si quedamos en vernos ahora cerca del lago para recolectar algas para la tarea de herbología, tú fuiste quién no apareció en…

Pero ya había notado yo que este plan fracasaría, George tenía la mala costumbre de no predecir las preguntas que nosotras como amigas podríamos hacerle a cualquier invento por parte suya, y decía regularmente lo primero que se le ocurría sin medir las consecuencias. Ya nosotras habíamos aprendido que si deseábamos conocer la verdad acerca de lo que George ocultaba, sólo debíamos ponerlo contra la pared y siempre inventaría la peor de las excusas que se puedan tener sobre la faz de la tierra.

-Entiendo – dijo Ariana arqueando la ceja derecha mientras yo evitaba la mirada cuestionante - y entonces George, puedes enseñarme las algas, muero de curiosidad.

De inmediato George notó la falla en su plan y yo bajé la mirada decepcionada de lo mal que lo hacía siempre, por más que se esforzara. Mi amigo tenía cabello negro y una piel sumamente blanca, la cual se puso colorada al darse cuenta de su error.

Este…nosotros…

- Lo que pasó Ari fue que Luigi me mandó a buscar, pero en medio descenso me encontré a George que quería que fuéramos por las algas, pero primero me acompañaría a la casa de Slytherin a ver a mi hermano y…

- Biiip! Respuesta incorrecta Maby, sé perfectamente que a Luigi no le gusta que vayas a las mazmorras – me dijo Ariana ya de manera molesta y perspicaz.

¡Demonios¿Cómo no lo había recordado al siquiera formulármelo en mi cabeza?, era tan tonta la excusa, si prácticamente todo Hogwarts sabía de antemano y desde nuestra llegada hace 3 años, que Luigi me había prohibido casi a muerte acercarme siquiera a la zona Slytherin del colegio, muy a su pesar me había concedido poder buscarlo en la mesa del gran comedor en horas de la comida; pero era poco condescendiente conmigo en lo que mi relación con su casa de Hogwarts se refería. Esa había sido una de las primeras cosas extrañas que los alumnos vieron en nosotros, al llegar al colegio en nuestro segundo año, habíamos pasado por un proceso de selección de casa poco convencional y que ocurría en casos sumamente especiales. Para no atrasar nuestra educación mágica un año, nos hicieron pruebas relacionadas a las 4 casas; además de un cierto porcentaje de aprobación del Sombrero Seleccionador; quedando yo en la casa de los valientes Griffyndor, y para sorpresa de todos, mi hermano en Slytherin.

Luego de muchos intentos de poder visitar la sala común donde mi hermano pasaba casi todo el tiempo, él me había advertido que no me acercara, que por algo nuestras casas eran enemigas naturales y que no me gustaría nada ver lo que se podía hacer entre serpientes. Igual mi hermano tampoco se acercaba mucho a la torre Griffyndor, pero con el paso del tiempo y debido a nuestro parentesco los demás compañeros de casa lo dejaban pasar sin temores y más bien le hacían conversación sobre quidditch y defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Bien Ari, nos atrapaste, lo que realmente sucedió fue…

- Ah! Maby, vino este chico raro de Ravenclaw… ¿cómo se llama? –me interrumpió Ariana nuevamente mientras hacía memoria burlándose claramente de mí- ¡Ah, sí! Tanatos, el morti ese, preguntó por ti a la Señora Gorda que me llamó a mí para atenderlo, quería saber cómo seguías del ataque del hipogrifo de ayer, si madame Pomfrey te había podido curar ayer mismo o si tuviste que pasar la noche en la enfermería….. Además te trajo esto…

Ariana sacó de entre la bolsa de su túnica un pequeño macetero con un cactus gordito y pequeñito, que tenía una flor blanca de medio lado.

- Quisiera una explicación – me dijo Ari con una sonrisa cínica al descubrir la verdad y vernos atrapados.

- ¡Es buena! –me susurró George al oído con una sonrisa y me hizo llevarme de nuevo las manos a la cabeza – uhhh, perdona… ¿dolor cabeza¿Cabeza dolor?

La hora del almuerzo había llegado y pasado rápidamente, mientras le contaba a Ariana del percance del día anterior.

¡Maheba¿Te das cuenta del peligro al que estuviste expuesta¿Tienes una leve conciencia de lo sucedido¡Me hubieras dicho a mi que te acompañara! Para eso somos amigas¿no?

Ariana me gritaba como lo había hecho George la noche anterior en la sala común cuando le había contado lo ocurrido, era impresionante la reacción de mis dos amigos ante tan poco importante suceso.

¡Ya¡No me pasó nada Ari¡Sólo fue un rasguño y ya!

¿Quién está hablando del hipogrifo? Eso no es ningún peligro, nada más de tomar más clases con Hagrid y listo, yo me refiero al peligro de verdad, Maby¡Ese mortífago te pudo haber asesinado!

Se refería a Tanatos, como también lo había hecho George, al parecer eso era lo peor de toda mi historia. Tanatos era un chico Ravenclaw que todos decían haber sido un error del Sombrero Seleccionador, puesto que todas sus costumbres y fama decían que debía pertenecer a Slytherin y además ser uno de sus miembros más representativos y practicantes de las artes oscuras. Muchos decían que era de los pocos fieles a Voldemort que aún quedaban, y que permanecía expectante si volviera a surgir.

-Y yo que tú votaría esa cosa que te dio de regalo…¡Qué se ha creído¡Con toda una Griffyndor!

La voz de Ariana se hacía cada vez más y más lejana, mi cabeza comenzó a doler demasiado y los cuchicheos de los chicos en el Gran Comedor se hicieron distantes, mientras podía escuchar a George gritar mi nombre, sentía que me recostaba plácidamente en una nube de algodón.


	4. Note book

-Capítulo Cuatro-

_**Note Book**_

La mañana del sábado corría con un clima especialmente rico como para quedarse en la cama hasta tarde, pero no todos podían darse ese lujo aunque lo tuvieran bien merecido después de una larga semana de clases y trabajos.

- No puede ser posible¿Luigi estas dormido?

- No, no como crees – dije bostezando – ya me estaba levantando¿que hora es?

- Aún es temprano pero debemos bajar a desayunar para no llegar tarde al estadio de quidditch.

Me levanté inmediatamente de la cama, busque mis zapatos tenis, me cambié el pijama y me puse unos jeans y una camiseta roja. Era ya una costumbre para mi vestir camisetas de ese color dado que el rojo es uno de mis colores favoritos; los otros Slytherins al inicio me vacilaban porque el rojo es color de Gryffindor, pero en gustos se rompen géneros; además mi hermana era Gryffindor y yo estaba orgulloso de eso.

Salí al pasillo que da a las habitaciones y llegué a la sala común, había muchos estudiantes conversando. Volví la mirada hacia una de las mesas, donde dos de ellos hablaban, uno llevaba dos escobas al hombro. Me dirigí hacia ellos, algunos estudiantes se volvían y me deseaban suerte para el partido de esa mañana.

Cuando estaba apunto de llegar donde estaba mi amigo con las escobas, otro estudiante de Slytherin se me acercó y me dijo:

- Luigi, hace un rato vino tu hermana y preguntó por ti, yo le pregunté a Stan que donde estabas y él me dijo que seguro aún estabas durmiendo. Así que volví y se lo dije a tu hermana, ella dijo que no hacía falta que bajaras a atenderla, te hizo una nota y luego se fue, la nota la puse sobre la chimenea – y señaló con el dedo hacia la chimenea, al costado de la sala común.

- Luigi, quieres hacer el favor de moverte, tengo mucha hambre y no quiero llegar tarde a los vestidores – me gritó Stan cuando vio que me dirigía en dirección contraria a él.

- Dame un momento, mi hermana Maby dejó algo para mí, no tardo nada.

Llegué hasta la chimenea y encontré la nota doblada, estaba junto a un candelabro de plata, la tomé y con un acto casi involuntario mi mirada se volvió hacia el retrato de marco color esmeralda que estaba sobre la chimenea. Siempre estaba vacío, cualquiera que no supiera su historia diría que ese cuadro no tenía dueño; abrí la nota y leí: _"¡Hola manis!, si no nos vemos antes del partido te deseo mucha suerte desde ahora y si tampoco nos vemos después del partido, te aviso que en la tarde iré al bosque a buscar los hongos. Lo más seguro es que tenga que ir sola, pero no te preocupes, yo te prometí que lo haría y lo cumpliré, lo más admirable es que no lo olvidé, jeje (insólito ¿no?) Nos vemos luego entonces y arriba las serpientes (siempre y cuando no tan arriba que los leones). ¡Adiós! Atte: Maheba Lestrange"._

Me guardé la nota en el bolsillo y corrí hasta donde estaba Stan, tomé mi escoba, ya que él la llevaba, y salimos de la sala común. Los pasillos de las mazmorras estaban casi desiertos, los estudiantes que no estaban durmiendo estarían en el gran comedor desayunando; llegamos al vestíbulo y de ahí al comedor que estaba bastante lleno para ser sábado en la mañana, la mesa de Ravenclaw y Slytherin tenían más estudiantes que las demás, dado que el partido de ese día sería entre esos dos equipos.

Stan y yo nos sentamos a la mesa y comenzamos a desayunar, unas cuantas tostadas con jalea y miel con una jarra de café; no estábamos en lo absoluto nerviosos a pesar que nuestros puestos en el equipo son de los más importantes, yo seguiría jugando de guardián y Stan de buscador, éramos bastante buenos.

De pronto me acordé de algo, he hice ademán de levantarme, Stan me miró mientras devoraba su sexta tostada.

- ¿Y ahora?

- Nada, es que olvidé algo pero después del partido lo resuelvo, si vuelvo a la mazmorra no llegaría nunca al estadio.

- Sí, de hecho, será mejor que nos vallamos ya – dijo y se atragantó el pedazo de tostada que le quedaba en la mano.

- Si, si vamos que estoy ansioso de ganarle a esos Ravenclaws.

Tomamos las escobas y salimos a los terrenos de colegio, llegamos a los vestidores y ahí estaba Sean Linmer, nuestro capitán, ordenando a todos que se pusieran el uniforme y repasando con otros las tácticas para el juego de ese día. Después de unos minutos ya todo el equipo estaba listo para salir al campo, el capitán nos ordenó salir, salimos, el árbitro pitó y la quaffle, las bludgers y la snitch se alzaron en el aire.

El partido estaba más complicado de lo que nos habíamos previsto en los entrenamientos y al parecer para los Ravenclaws lo era también, no nos daban tregua, al los pocos minutos el partido terminó, yo logré atajar todos los tiros a marco de los otros cazadores, pero aún así habíamos perdido: a Stan se le escapó la snitch por poco y el otro buscador la había atrapado. La tribuna de Ravenclaw estaba más que eufórica por la victoria bien ganada.

- Bueno, muchachos – nos dijo Sean cuando entramos en los vestidores – esto garantiza los rumores que teníamos de que Ravenclaw, este año de verdad está jugando bien al quidditch, no vamos a descuidarnos ni por un segundo, los entrenamientos continuarán como hasta ahora; y tú Mckellen, estuviste muy bien pero para la próxima a abrir más los ojos. Lestrange, tú, excelente y también el resto del equipo, buen trabajo.

- Si, no lo puedo creer, fue por muy poco que se me fue, estoy seguro que no volverá a pasar, la suerte nos les podrá durar toda la temporada a esos Ravenclaws.

- Esperemos que así sea, porque si no vamos a perder el campeonato – le dije a Stan.

Me cambié rápido y salí del vestidor, cuando pasaba por el estadio rumbo al colegio vi que la mayoría de estudiantes ya se habían ido de las graderías pero Maby aún estaba ahí.

- Hola, Maby¿qué te pareció el partido? – le di un abrazo y un beso.

- Estuviste excelente, Luigi, felicidades, lástima que al final les ganaron la snitch.

- Si, Stan está que se pega un tiro¿Qué es eso que tienes en la mano?

- Es el banderín de tu casa¿te gusta?

- Maby, que lindo, gracias – de verdad que me había hecho mucha gracia el detalle de que llevara un banderín de Slytherin aunque ella fuera Gryffindor.

- ¿Leíste mi nota?

- Si¿entonces irás a buscar las hierbas para el trabajo de Herbología?, en serio que si no tuviera que ir a la biblioteca a hacer parte de una investigación que tengo pendiente yo iría contigo.

- No hay problema, sin falta ahora voy y te las mando mañana.

- Y porque mandármelas¿que no puedes ir tu a dejármelas?

- Hay Luigi ya sabes que no me gusta causarte problemas por mis visitas a tu casa, mejor así yo te las mando, te busco o de las dejo con alguien.

- Bueno está bien – dije con vos cansina ya que este tema nunca tenía revés ni derecho.

Caminamos juntos hasta la entrada del castillo, Maheba tomó escaleras arriba y yo me dirigí a las mazmorras. Cuando iba por medio pasillo Stan me alcanzó.

- Luigi¿qué te hiciste?, salí del vestidor y no te vi.

- Pues estaba hablando con mi hermana y luego nos vinimos juntos, ella se fue rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor y yo, pues aquí me ves, te parece bien así o te lo detallo más.

- No seas dramático, lo decía porque los chicos y yo estamos planeando una salida a Hogsmeade, que te parece, la tarde es nuestra y tal vez podamos comprar algo de whisky de fuego.

- Yo quiero ir… pero no podré – dije apesadumbrado – tengo una tarea que hacer y mientras más pronto la termine mejor, pero prométeme que si consiguen me traerás, ya me los conozco bien, se lo acaban todo ustedes siempre.

- Bueno, pero no te prometo nada – dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

- ¡Larga Vida, Slytherin!

- Pero¡¿qué esperas?! – le dijo Stan al retrato de la puerta de la sala común, que al escuchar la contraseña ni se inmutó y siguió leyendo un grueso libro de pastas negras que apoyaba en sus piernas.

- No podrán pasar con esa contraseña Slyterins – dijo el retrato.

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué?

- Acaso no saben que día es hoy…

- Pues… – me puse a hacer memoria y el recuerdo me llegó como balde de agua fría – este inepto no nos quiere dejar pasar porque hoy es último sábado del mes, día de cambio de la contraseña, me llevan los diablos…

- Que es toda esta algarabía que hay aquí – dijo una vos femenina detrás de Stan y yo - ¡El bien mayor! – dijo y el retrato se abrió.

- Que bien que llegas, Hikari, nos salvaste de tener que esperar aquí la vida eterna hasta que alguien nos abriera¿fuiste al partido?

- No, Stan, no fui, no me gusta perder el tiempo, además ya me contaron que perdieron, eso si es verdaderamente humillante, y contra esos "Ravenraros".

- ¿Dónde estuviste entonces, Hikari? – pregunté.

- Fui de compras con mi mamá, me mandó una lechuza avisándome que estaría en Hogsmeade, así que salí con ella.

- Si no, que manera de aprovechar el tiempo – dije mientras llegábamos a la sala común.

- Luigi – dijo Stan – guarda mi escoba en mi baúl, voy a buscar a los chicos a ver que tal van los planes de la salida, nos vemos en la noche.

- ¿Van a salir? – dijo Hikari.

- Yo no, tengo tarea. Pero Stan sí, va con los chicos a Hogsmeade.

- Bueno pero necesito hablar con ustedes, los busco después entonces, así aprovecho la tarde para terminar mi redacción sobre los efectos sociales de la revolución del 98 en la comunidad mágica.

Stan se dirigió hacia el otro lado de la sala, Hikari se fue por el pasillo de las habitaciones de las mujeres, y yo pasé entre unos estudiantes que sostenían una fuerte discusión por lo del partido de quidditch; uno de ellos empujó al otro y el amigo del que fue empujado sacó la varita mágica y lanzó un hechizo de piernas unidas; pero cual fue mi suerte que el muchacho para el cual era dirigido el hechizo lo esquivó y yo era el siguiente en su camino, así que me dio de plano en la espalda, caí al suelo con mis piernas muy unidas, apenas pude poner las manos al caer por lo que tuve que soltar las escobas, todos los que estaban en la sala se quedaron en silencio al verme en el suelo, esperando un arranque de furia de mi parte.

Saqué mi varita de la bolsa de mis jeans y la nota de Maby calló al suelo junto a mi, apunté la varita a mis piernas y dije: _¡Finite!_; al instante mis piernas volvieron a separarse, la gente estaba expectante; por otro lado Hikari había vuelto del pasillo y estaba viendo lo sucedido igual que Stan que tenía un risa en la cara casi una carcajada.

Me levanté y me dirigí con la varita en mi mano derecha hacia donde estaban los estudiantes que eran los causantes del jaleo. Me miraron con cara entre ceñuda y nerviosa, yo con una ligera sonrisa en mis labios los apunté y dije: _¡Petrificus Totalus!_; los tres cayeron mudos e inmóviles al suelo de la sala, Stan y los demás soltaron las carcajadas.

- Ahí tienen tontos por meterse con Luigi Lestrange.

Tomé las escobas y la nota de Maby y me fui a mi cuarto. Al llegar no estaba de muy buen humor por el incidente, puse la escoba de Stan sobre su baúl y me dirigí al mío, lo abrí y saque de el mi mochila y metí mi escoba, me senté en la cama y comencé a buscar en el fondo de la mochila por lo que había estado preocupado a la hora del desayuno y después de unos segundos lo encontré, era un note book pequeño de pasta de cuero color café, lo tomé en mi mano y lo abrí, y me di cuenta que efectivamente lo había dejado abierto, olvidé cerrarlo la noche anterior cuando estuve haciéndole algunas anotaciones.

Estaba cansado por lo del partido así que metí unos libros que necesitaría más tarde a la mochila, unos pergaminos, la pluma, un tintero negro y mi note book, pero antes de meterlo dentro lo apunte con la varita y dije: _¡Claudo!_; puse la varita en la mesa de noche junto con la mochila y me recosté en la cama. Cuando desperté habían pasado alrededor de dos horas, tomé mis cosas de la mesa de noche y salí de la habitación, no quería retrasarme más con mi investigación. Me dirigía hacia la biblioteca, ya que necesitaba consultar unos libros que eran de reserva y que sólo se pueden usar ahí dentro.

Llegué a la mesa de la señora Pince, ella me miró con cara de pocos amigos, y me preguntó:

- ¿Que libro deseas?

- Teoría del Tiempo, para trabajar aquí.

- Un momento – dijo y salió con dirección a un estante de libros que tenía justo detrás de ella, cogió el libro y volvió al escritorio y se sentó, tomó una calcomanía y se la pegó en la pasta al libro y me lo dio – aquí tienes.

- Gracias, pero ¿se puede saber que es esta carita sonriente que le pegó usted a la portada del libro, señora Pince?

- Es un nuevo sistema para evitar que se "desaparezcan" los libros de la biblioteca, si sales de la biblioteca con este libro la calcomanía comenzará a gritar el nombre de la persona que se lo esta "llevando".

- Ahhh, que "efectivo" – le respondí en tono sarcástico de la misma manera que ella, este sistema me parecía de lo más estúpido.

Para ser sábado por la noche la biblioteca estaba con bastantes estudiantes, tuve que pasar entre varias mesas que estaban ocupadas y tomé un cubículo en el fondo, puse el libro en la mesa y saqué mis cosas de la mochila, tomé el note book y lo toqué con la varita diciendo: _¡Aperio!_; éste se pudo abrir y comencé una a releer por donde había quedo la última vez. Abrí el libro que había pedido a la señora Pince y lo leí durante largo rato, consultaba también de vez en cuando los libros que yo había traído de mi cuarto; después de más o menos una hora llegué a una acertada conclusión, el tiempo no pude ser manejado al antojo con otra cosa que no sea un giratiempo, así que lo que yo acababa de desarrollar era un logro para el mundo de la hechicería; por fin pude anotar al inicio de la investigación que había estado llevando en mi note book, el hechizo que acabada de inventar que me servía para controlar el tiempo. Estaba feliz.

Como ya era de noche recogí mis cosas, sellé el note book y lo metí todo en la mochila, me dirigí a la puerta pero en ese instante recordé que tenía que devolver el libro así que tuve que hacer un largo recorrido desde casi la entrada de la biblioteca hasta la mesa de la bibliotecaria para devolverlo; se lo puse en la mano y me volví para salir, cuando iba pasando por donde había todavía una muchacha en una de las mesas algo chocó contra mi y me empapó, me quedé ahí inmóvil mirando a la persona que era causante de ese segundo incidente del día: era una muchacha que no conocía, sólo de vista, nunca le había hablado. Inmediatamente se disculpó por lo sucedido y trató de remediar lo que había hecho, en ese momento mi fugaz felicidad estaba desapareciendo, yo le dije que no se preocupara que la ropa la llevaría a lavar pero no me hizo caso y me hizo un hechizo fregotego y ahí comenzó mi tercera maldición del día, el hechizo le salió mal y estaba escupiendo jabón por la boca¿acaso la situación no podía empeorar?, para que lo pensé, Sean estaba viendo lo sucedido, y parecía reír, que vergüenza, ya era suficiente así que me volteé y salí de la biblioteca, sucio, escupiendo jabón y con hambre.

Subí las gradas hacia la torre de Gryffindor, ya había perdido las ganas de comer junto a la felicidad por mi descubrimiento; mientras iba subiendo la gente se me quedaba viendo por las manchas que llevaba encima, bendita muchacha esa la de la biblioteca pensé; llegué al retrato de la señora Gorda, ella al verme puso cara de sorpresa:

- Pero ¿qué te ha pasado, muchacho? – saqué mi varita y como pude murmuré en una burbuja de jabón.

- ¡_Flagrate_! – una línea roja salió de la punta de mi varita y comencé a escribir en el aire: _"¿esta mi hermana en la sala?"_

- No, querido – dijo la señora Gorda, por lo que seguí escribiendo: _"¿Estarán George o Ariana?"_

- Ariana sí, ya te la llamo, espera – al poco rato Ariana estaba frente a mí.

- Hola, Luigi, Maheba no está¿le digo que viniste cuando llegue?, no sé dónde se metió – puse cara de preocupación porque no había vuelto¿le abría pasado algo en el bosque?, escribí de nuevo: _"no, está bien, Ariana, gracias, yo hablo con ella después, escribo en el aire porque en este momento no puedo hablar, larga historia, nos vemos luego._" Ariana se despidió de mí pero se quedó algo extrañada por las pompas de jabón que salían de mis orejas.

Volví a la sala común de Slytherin, y después de una odisea porque el retrato me dejara entrar porque no podía pronunciar bien la contraseña entré y vi que Hikari estaba en un sillón junto a la chimenea con otras estudiantes, me acerqué a ella y le explique como pude lo que me había pasado en la biblioteca para que me ayudara. Fue a su habitación y me trajo un frasco; me dijo que con eso se me quitaba la emanación de jabón, lo tomé y al momento ya podía hablar.

- Si que tienes suerte Luigi, que mal – me dijo.

- Ni me digas¿puedo tomar uno? – le pedí un pastel de calabaza que tenía sobre una mesita cerca de ella y sus amigas.

- Claro, coge, coge.

- Gracias – lo tomé y lo devoré – nos vemos mañana, estoy cansado y quiero dormir¿no sabes si Stan está en el cuarto?

- No ha llegado, o por lo menos no lo he visto pasar, que duermas bien.

- Buenos, nos vemos.

Llegué a mi cama, terminé el resto del pastel y puse mis cosas sobre la mesa de noche, saqué el note book y lo puse sobre la cama junto a una pluma, me puse el pijama y tiré la ropa manchada a un lado, me recosté, busqué en el note book hasta que encontré la página que decía con mi puño y letra: "Hechizo de Pertenencia", apunté con la varita a la mancha de tinta en mi ropa y dije: _¡Quem!_; una nota como un pequeño letrero apareció sobre la mancha con el nombre "Elanor Potter", tomé una hoja limpia de pergamino y escribí: _"Veo que tienes problemas con el hechizo fregotego así que te recomiendo, para la próxima vez, el hechizo Scourgify, que es de mi propia invención y que funciona perfectamente, suerte. Atte.: Luigi Lestrange"_.

Cerré la nota, escribí el nombre "Elanor Potter" por el revés, y con un toque de la varita la nota desapareció, en los días siguientes el destinatario la recibiría a través del correo interno del colegio. Metí de vuelta mis cosas en la mochila, me cubrí con la colcha y me rendí al cansancio del día.

-------------------------

** Note book libro de notas. No homologable a Laptop, ni computador personal. Cuaderno.**


	5. Cartas lejanas

-Capítulo cinco-

**Cartas lejanas**

-No te sabía cobarde, Elanor…

La voz de Úrsula en la sala común hizo que diera un respingo. Había estado completamente sola por cinco minutos, mirando el fuego de la chimenea e intentando silenciar mi mente, hasta que ella se sentó a mi lado. Luego de eso preguntó:

-¿Por qué saliste corriendo?

-Olvidé algo… - respondí, evasiva. No era cierto, pero tampoco entendía por qué tanto nerviosismo. Le había mirado a la cara, y se había caído la mía. Había mirado en sus ojos, y luego ya no quise mirar.

-¿Así que olvidaste algo? – preguntó Úrsula. Sentía su mirada inquisitiva en la sien derecha, pero no quería dar vuelta la cara.- ¿Y se podría saber qué cosa olvidaste?

-Yo… pues… olvidé la… yo… es decir…

-¿Quién era ese chico?

Moví el rostro hacia ella; sabía que mi mirada le decía todo, pero ella aguardaba en silencio.

-El hermano de Maheba… ¿no? – respondí.

-Sí, eso lo sé – declaró mi amiga.- Pero¿por qué saliste corriendo?

-Si te cuento te reirás de mí.- respondí, mordiendo mi labio inferior. Úrsula sonrió y negó con un gesto de su cabeza. Sabía que no era cierto, que igual reiría, pero qué más daba. Igual me sacaría la verdad, aunque ello le tomara preparar "veritaserum" o en su defecto, robársela al profesor de pociones. Al final, decidí contarle todo lo que sucedía, tanto lo de la mancha de tinta como el fregotego, y que aquel chico era el hermano de Maheba.

La risa de Úrsula no tardó en llegar. Se tiró hacia atrás, se agarró el estómago con fuerza y pataleó, mientras yo ponía mis ojos en blanco.

-Ya, no es para tanto… - le dije, tratando de calmarla.- Úrsula, ya… para, por favor, me da más vergüenza todavía.

-¡Qué mala suerte tienes, Elanor! – dijo, mientras paraba de reír. Se quejó de dolor de mejillas y luego continuó.- Así que tú fuiste la causante del fregotego… qué mal, qué mal… no hay caso contigo.

-Lo dices como si fuera un desastre – le reproché, ceñuda.

-No es eso – respondió Úrsula.- Pero desde que te conozco, siempre has metido la pata en algo. En primer año, la rana de Thomas…

-No me gustan las ranas, y no respondo cuando me las ponen cerca.

-Sí… pobre rana, que en paz descanse.- siguió Úrsula.- En segundo¿qué fue? Ah, sí… el sombrero de Merlina…

-Creí que era el mío, por eso lo destruí – respondí, recordando ese memorable momento.- Mamá sabe que odio los sombreros y el que me mandó era horrible. ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que la mamá de Merlina le haya comprado uno igual?

-Sí, es cierto – dijo Úrsula, asintiendo.- Hasta yo te hubiera agradecido que lo destruyeses. ¿Y en tercero? Oh, sí, en Hogsmeade (en realidad fue en Dervish y Banges)¡qué estrepitosa caída de calderos rotos!

-Tú tuviste la culpa de aquello…

-¿¡Yo!? – preguntó Úrsula, con cara de sorpresa.- No, tú te tropezaste con…

Sentí pasos en la entrada de la sala común, y a juzgar por la reacción de Úrsula, quien también guardó silencio, ella también los había escuchado. Volteamos a mirar y nos dimos cuenta de que era uno de la casa, pero de un curso superior. Se dirigió a los dormitorios de los chicos y no le vimos la cara por un buen rato.

-Danós… - susurró Úrsula.

-¿Quién?

-Tanatos Danós, último curso – respondió.- Siempre me pregunté por qué el sombrero lo mandó a esta casa y no a Slytherin.

-¿Por qué tendría que haberlo hecho? – pregunté, extrañada. Tenía entendido que el sombrero nunca se equivocaba.

-Es que… si no fuera porque lleva los colores de nuestra casa, pensaría que sigue los pasos de algunos mortífagos.

-Ya no existen los mortífagos, Úrsula. – dije.- Es más, Slytherin no tendría por qué ser considerada una casa de mala fama. Eso dijo mi madre cuando entré a Hogwarts: después de que el señor oscuro murió, los mortífagos cayeron con él y McGonagall prohibió hacer distinciones…

-Eres algo ingenua, Elanor… - dijo Úrsula, sonriendo.- La gente no se vuelve paloma blanca luego de haber sido cuervo toda su vida.

-No creo que él sea un cuervo – dije.- Quizás sólo sea… distinto. Inteligente, pero distinto.

Después de ello, Úrsula sugirió que fuésemos a los terrenos para respirar algo de aire puro. De alguna forma tenía temor de encontrarme nuevamente a Luigi, el hermano de Maheba. Y aún más a ella. Pensaría que estaba loca, seguramente. Pero por fortuna no me los topé hasta esa hora, ni tampoco los vi junto al lago.

Comenzaba a hacer frío, el viento me daba en la cara y me dejaba las mejillas rojas. Úrsula había ido por café con leche a las cocinas y bebíamos de él, mientras recordábamos anécdotas. De pronto un ulular particular nos hizo levantar la cabeza.

-¿Correo los domingos? – preguntó mi amiga.

-Tiene que ser carta de papá – respondí.- Es "_Artheón_", su lechuza.

La dorada ave aterrizó suavemente junto a nosotras y estiró la pata para darnos el pergamino. Lo desenrollé rápidamente y leí. La letra no era precisamente de papá, si no de Snake, mi hermano menor.

"_Elanor¿no te has metido en problemas?..."_

Úrsula rió.- ¡Ni que te hubieran estado espiando!

-Ssshhh…

"_Papá ha llegado esta noche de Hungría. Mamá no puso buena cara, pero ya la conoces__, nunca pone buena cara. Sobretodo cuando supo que él ya tiene nueva novia…"_

-¡¡Qué!! – exclamé sorprendida.- No se pudo aguantar…

-Sigue, sigue… - me pidió Úrsula.

"_Una chica húngara, creo… mucho más joven que él, según lo que pude escuchar tras la puerta. Samara y yo compramos esas "orejas extensibles" que venden en el Callejón Diagon y nos han servido de mucha ayuda. La cosa es que se enojaron y volvieron a discutir, __lo cual no significa ninguna novedad para nosotros. Sin embargo volverá la próxima semana a Hungría… creo que están investigando a los 'Colacuernos'. Lo que alcancé a escuchar es que algunos de éstos ponen piedras en vez de huevos… ¿Te imaginas? Poner piedras… eso sí que se oye loco…_

_En fin, mamá quería saber si vendrás para navidad. Isis ya avisó que __vendría, así que no perdonará que te quedes en Hogwarts. Tráenos algún recuerdo a mí y a Samara¿sí?_

_Procura no meterte en problemas…_

_Snake."_

Doblé el papel por la mitad y me quedé pensando un momento. ¿Desde cuándo los dragones ponen piedras? Snake tenía razón: eso sonaba muy loco. Úrsula, a mi lado, suspiraba.

-¿Y tú, qué onda? – le pregunté, volviendo mi cabeza hacia ella.- ¿Ahora te pones a suspirar por una carta de mi hermano?

-¡Cómo se te ocurre! – exclamó.- No, tú hermano es un bebé para mí. Sólo me acordé de lo que me contó mi tía, allá en Brasil: "Los hombres no pueden vivir sin nosotras".

Ahora me tocó a mí reír. Úrsula ya estaba diciendo locuras. Y es que cuando recordaba a su tía Isaura en Brasil, con quien había vivido gran parte de su infancia, se le escapaban frases para el bronce. Sus pequeños ojos oscuros escrutaron mi semblante, y no pudo evitar reír también.

-¡Es cierto! Tiene razón… - argumentaba Úrsula, mientras yo volvía a mi compostura normal.- Seguro pronto encontraré a uno que no podrá vivir sin mí.

-Sí… tú, sí… - le dije, sonriendo.- Eres una de las chicas más bellas del curso.

Era verdad. Úrsula a veces parecía una muñeca de porcelana, de largos cabellos castaños trenzados, ojos color miel y tez clara. Su cuerpo delgado ya casi no parecía el de una niña, como el mío. Ella siempre decía envidiar mis ojos… yo a veces la envidiaba completamente.

-Ya habló la depresiva crónica – dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco, y saltando mi comentario acerca de ella.- Cómo si tú no lo fueses. Lo que pasa es que vives metida con tus runas y los libros de encantamientos… y aún así no te salen.

Iba a responderle por aquel mal comentario, pero algo nuevamente nos interrumpió. Un pequeño avioncito de papel se posó suavemente sobre mi cabello y sin que pudiese impedirlo, Úrsula lo tomó, lo abrió y, por supuesto, lo leyó.

Pasaron sesenta segundos en que mi curiosidad crecía con los cambios de expresión de mi querida amiga. Volvió a reír.

-Creo que no te quitarás al chico del _fregotego_ tan deprisa, Elanor – me dijo, entregándome la nota. La leí tan rápido que casi me quedo sin aliento.- ¡Y todavía te escribe para recomendarte nuevos hechizos!

-Pensé que no querría verme ni en pintura… - dije después de unos segundos.

-Pensaste mal. – inquirió Úrsula. Para mi agrado, cambio radicalmente de tema.- Mmm… se nos acaba el café con leche¿quieres que vaya por más?

Asentí. Se puso de pie y se alejó por el camino del huerto de calabazas hacia el castillo. A un lado, el silencio del bosque prohibido me cautivaba, me tentaba a mirarlo. Era algo cobarde para entrar sola… a decir verdad, pocos osaban hacerlo. Uno de ellos, sigilosamente, lo hacía en ese momento. Y ya lo conocía.

Me paré de mi lugar en el prado y tratando de que no me viera, lo seguí. Caminaba rápido, por lo que a veces no lograba seguirle la pista por completo. Se internaba en las inmediaciones y yo no reparaba en qué lugar estábamos.

Un mal paso, un sonido que no debía ser. De repente ya no estaba frente a mí.

-Creí que desde primero le advertían a los estudiantes que el bosque prohibido era un lugar peligroso.- me dijo suavemente, acercándose por detrás.- Aquí hay muchas criaturas que te tomarían de almuerzo, señorita.

Di un respingo leve y media vuelta hacia atrás. Sabía que comenzaría a tartamudear, así que respiré hondo y le respondí.

-Esteee... ¿no se supone que todos los alumnos no debemos entrar a los terrenos del bosque? Porque, que yo recuerde, tú también lo tienes prohibido¿no?

-La chica de cuarto año quiere recordarme las reglas, eso si es divertido. – dijo riendo.- ¿Qué vienes a hacer a este lugar?

-Pues... me dio curiosidad, es todo... - respondí.- Tú... tú estabas en la mañana en la sala común, es decir, ahí te vimos... Úrsula y yo...

-¿Te causo curiosidad¿No serás de esas personas que murmuran que el sombrero se equivocó conmigo? Siempre quise que alguien me lo dijera en la cara.

-Me causa curiosidad que estés aquí... pero no creo que el sombrero se haya equivocado contigo. Tiene que haber tenido sus razones. Además¿tú estás contento en Ravenclaw? Si hubieres querido cambiarte, en primer año, se lo hubieras dicho¿no? Al sombrero, digo.

-Bueno, es una pena, seguiré con el antojo, por otro lado es bueno conocer un caso extraño que no me tache de mortífago y esas cosas. ¿De donde se te ocurre seguirme al bosque? Este no es un lugar para un paseo de domingo, otra chica estaría siguiendo a ese tal Linmer.

Me puse colorada al escuchar su nombre.

-Eeeeehhhh... o sea... lo que pasa... bueno... nooooo... ¡Ay! No hagas preguntas que no vienen al caso... lo importante ahora es que tú y yo estamos metidos en donde no deberíamos¿no? Yo estaba dando un paseo con mi amiga Úrsula y... por cierto, yo sé tu nombre, pero tú no sabes el mío¿no?

Sonreí.

-Elanor Potter... de cuarto año.

Le ofrecí mi mano a modo de saludo.

-Aunque sé que ya lo sabes te lo diré, Tanatos Danós, si no fuera porque sé que el susodicho no ha tenido familia, cualquiera pensaría que tienes alguna relación con el mago con mas suerte del mundo.

Bajé un poco la cabeza y puse los ojos en blanco por dos segundos.

-No, no es de mi familia... pero esa pregunta ya la tengo más que memorizada en mi mente. Y menos mal que te diste cuenta a tiempo...

Reí.

-Y bueno... yo...

Sentí la voz de Úrsula muy cercana a mí. Di media vuelta y la vi correr hacia el mismo lugar donde estábamos.

-Elanor¿qué te hiciste...? - me preguntó mientras miraba con recelo a Tanatos.

-Nada, no pasa nada...

-Entonces vámonos, no es bueno que estés aquí... con... tanto peligro ambulante...

Dio media vuelta y se marchó otra vez.

-Creo que tengo que irme...

-Es mejor así, te doy un consejo, cuando tengas curiosidad mejor solo acércate y pregunta, no te pongas en riesgos, no te hace bien a ti y por lo que veo a tus amigos les daña el hígado.- se cruzó de brazos, como esperando que me fuera.- Nos veremos por el castillo, señorita Potter.

o.o.o

Correr. Mirar hacia atrás, sufriendo, muriendo, respirando un aire pesado e ignominioso que me ahogaba a la vez. Sudar. No poder siquiera ver a tu perseguidor, me hacía sentir insegura, aterrada como una niña de cinco. El camino pedregoso, el correr de las rocas junto a mis pies desnudos, las heridas que provocaban las espinas. ¿Dónde estaba¿Por qué me perseguían? Dos sombras, una mano fría que se arrastraba por mi cuello, me cortaba la respiración. Una luz. Llegaría hasta ella a como diese lugar.

Todo desaparecía, todo menos una fría pared de piedra a mis espaldas. Letras junto a mi cara. Runas. Una inscripción. No conseguía verlas con claridad. Alguien me tapaba la vista… luego la nariz y la boca. Y volvía a sentir aquel aire pesado en mis fosas nasales. Intentaba gritar.

Lo intentaba.

-¡Elanor¡Elanor, despierta!

La habitación; me senté en la cama, con la respiración entrecortada, llorando como un infante, tiritando sin control. Úrsula parecía preocupadísima.

-Ur… Úrsula…

Me eché a llorar en sus brazos, como si se tratase de mi madre. Ella trataba de calmarme, me pasaba la mano por el cabello y por la espalda.

-Sólo fue un sueño, Elanor… tranquila…

Contuve las lágrimas con gran esfuerzo y me separé de mi amiga.

-Ya estoy mejor… gracias – le dije, entre suspiros.

-¿Qué estabas soñando? – me preguntó Úrsula, limpiando las lágrimas de mi cara.- Estuviste largo rato moviéndote entre las sábanas.

-Fue horroroso.- respondí y traté de recordar todo.- Trataban de asesinarme.

-Tranquila, sólo fue un sueño. Estás aquí, estás conmigo, en este colegio no permitirían asesinos… al menos no los reconocidos… - dijo Úrsula, tratando de consolarme.- Sólo es un sueño, seguro.

Asentí. Pero el miedo no se me quitaba. El sueño me había dicho muchas cosas, pero a la vez nada. Úrsula se levantó de mi cama y fue por algunas cosas a la suya.

-Vamos, llegaremos tarde con Sprout… - se acercó nuevamente a mi lado.- ¿Ya estás mejor?

-Sí, adelántate. Todavía debo vestirme.- respondí. Úrsula asintió y caminó hasta la salida. Sólo una vez me había sentido así, una… pero mamá había dicho que no eran más que pesadillas, igual que mi amiga.

_-Mamá… no quiero que me dejes sola… - _le decía entre lágrimas. Tendría unos seis años.

_-No pasa nada, Elanor, sólo fueron pesadillas… _

_-Papá me dejaba con otra señora… y tú no estabas ahí… -_ mi madre había comenzado a sollozar de un momento a otro, pero aguantaba llorar.

-_Papá no te dejará con nadie, no te va a alejar de mí, tranquila –_ me dijo, besando mis rebeldes cabellos.

Los pasos de él llegaron en seguida.

-_Alicia, deja ya a mi hija dormir…_

_-Nuestra hija, Erik… nuestra hija… -_ le susurró, molesta. Mi padre desapareció del umbral y fue hacia su habitación. Mi madre me besó una vez más en la frente y sonrió.- _Ya está todo bien… duerme tranquila. Yo estaré contigo para cuidarte._

Diez minutos más tarde corría a toda prisa por los pasillos en dirección a los invernaderos. Llevaba la mochila medio abierta a un lado y los cuadernos en el otro, tratando de juntarlos. No iba viendo bien hacia delante, así que cualquier paso en falso me haría caer. Evité casi de milagro las bombas fétidas que Peeves estaba arrojando en ese momento a unos niños de primero.

Al salir al campo, cercano a los invernaderos, mi carrera llegó a su fin de golpe. Literalmente. Lo sabía, lo sabía… siempre chocaba. Siempre tropezaba con la gente. Era un chico de Slytherin, pero no precisamente Luigi.

-¡Fíjate por dónde caminas, idiota…! – me gritó, sin ninguna muestra de compasión por los arañazos que había ganado en las rodillas. Era de más estatura que yo, delgado y horriblemente pálido. El pelo corto, era negro y casi sin vida; su rostro… me daba la impresión de que se enorgullecía de ser quien era. Altanero. Aquello también me lo decían sus ojos grises y los delgados labios que frunció con desprecio cuando me vio tirada en el suelo.

No le respondí nada. No tenía ganas de hablarle a un imbécil socarrón como él. Me puse de pie rápidamente y traté de avanzar hacia los invernaderos. Pero ese día no estaba de suerte; volví a perder el equilibrio y caí sentada contra la pared. Un punto a favor: el chico de Slytherin se había ido. No había nadie más en el pasillo; todos estaban en clase. Todos menos yo.

Mar de lágrimas, maldito mar de lágrimas. Un golpe en el suelo. ¿Por qué este miedo? Sollozos. Ganas de correr, de arrancar. Igual que en tu sueño. Pareces acorralada… pareces un guiñapo tirado en el piso.

"_¿Qué pasa contigo, Elanor?"_ te preguntas. "_¿Por qué lloras como una niña desconsolada?" "No soy una niña… pero tampoco soy lo suficientemente grande para ser una mujer" _Sentimientos encontrados llegan a tu mente. Quieres llorar por siempre, hasta que se te sequen los ojos; pero a la vez quieres parar y hacerte la fuerte. Te pones de pie con cuidado, no vaya a ser que te caigas otra vez. Secas con fuerza tus ojos, y frotas tus rodillas. Das media vuelta y te fijas en una mancha de la pared que antes no estaba. Al chocar contra ella, una de tus manos se lastimó fuertemente y dejó correr sangre por la dura superficie. Ni siquiera te habías dado cuenta de ello… ni siquiera habías notado que cerca de la mancha había otra cosa que llamó tu atención.

Ahí estaban, dibujadas al parecer con carboncillo negro. _"Trazos lineales y angulares" _como te explicara tu profesora. Una seguida de la otra.

Runas. Las mismas runas que viste en tu sueño.

* * *

**Hola a todos, soy Carolina, parte de la Torre de Babel, y quiero agradecer a las poquitas personas que se han dado el trabajo de leernos. Algunos de nosotros somos principiantes en este tema, por lo que nos agrada leer críticas a nuestro trabajo y así seguir creciendo más. **

**Saludos!**


	6. Pergamino y un lazo negro

-Capitulo seis-

**Pergamino y un lazo negro**.

Mis pasos me llevaron a los terrenos de Hogwarts, buscando por supuesto dirigirme al bosque, regresando sobre mis pasos para buscar quien sabe qué. Ahora que me detengo a pensarlo, es cierto, no tengo ni la más mínima idea qué es lo que estoy buscando; recuerdo que pensaba regresar a observar el lugar del ataque a Maheba, pero¿acaso creía que Greenface tuviera alguna relación con el ataque?

Verdaderamente estaba algo despistado con todo esto, pero había aprendido en estos años que no podía dar nada por sentado, mucho menos la buena voluntad y la lealtad de las personas y sabía que todo el colegio me reconocía, pero no era por ser alguien confiado y mucho menos de buenas intenciones, no perdía nada con echar una mirada.

Mientras avanzaba por los terrenos totalmente concentrado en mis pensamientos, mis ojos se posaron en un espectáculo poco habitual: un colibrí volaba de flor en flor tomando el néctar de algunas flores. Por un segundo, el espectáculo me resultó interesante y he de admitir que me causó un sentimiento semejante al hambre, aunque sólo un segundo. Luego de eso una maquiavélica idea cruzó por mi mente y me hizo sonreír con satisfacción.

-_Orquideus_- dije a la vez que levantaba mi varita y pasaba a tomar una postura absolutamente estática; de mi ella surgieron unas flores de color purpura oscuro que destilaban néctar, muy tentadoras para el ave.

Zumbando despreocupadamente, el pequeño colibrí se acercó a las flores. Justo cuando su fino pico se introducía entre los pétalos, éstos desaparecieron a la vez que un campo de fuerza invisible se formó alrededor de él, dejándolo totalmente a mi merced. Una suave carcajada surgió de mi boca mientras miraba el ave revolotear golpeándose contra el escudo mágico que lo encerraba.

-¿Que te sucede pequeño picaflor?- dije con una voz susurrante dirigiéndome al ave. -¿Tus preciadas flores te han traicionado¿Han sentido envidia de tu libertad y velocidad y te han tendido una trampa?

Sabía que no recibiría respuesta, pero aún continué hablándole al ave.

-Sabes que no es eso ¿Cierto? Sabes que soy yo, que soy un humano de esos que practican la magia y que juega a ser superior a ti, que se divierte viendo tu lucha y viendo como ni tus veloces alas ni tus agudos reflejos te ayudaron a escapar de él y ahora sólo te queda esperar un milagro que te salve.

Por un momento comencé a meditar sobre lo desubicado que estaba este colibrí. En los terrenos de Hogwarts no se ven muy a menudo. Luego mi mente divagó hasta pensar que también, alguien como Maheba, que me daba la impresión de ser una chica que seguía las reglas de colegio ¿Qué podría hacer en el bosque?

No contaba con muchas pistas al respecto, sólo había hablado con ella una vez, y seria bueno, ahora que lo pensaba, tener una pequeña conversación con ella; eso podría ayudarme con las muchas interrogantes que tenía del día de ayer.

Eso me planteaba un nuevo problema¿Cómo acercarme a ella? "Hola Maheba, soy Tanatos, el que te salvo ayer y quisiera saber una cuantas cosas"; no, demasiado semejante a un interrogatorio de policías, algunas veces las amenazas habían funcionado, tal vez una amenaza "Maheba Lestrange, responde mis preguntas o te pasara lo que le sucedió a este…"

Mis ojos se posaron en el colibrí, o al menos lo que hasta hace unos momentos era un colibrí, un pequeño cactus con una flor blanca estaba en el mismo lugar donde el colibrí era mi prisionero. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, mi fuerte no eran las transformaciones, de hecho a veces me resultaban problemáticas, y eso sin mencionar que transformar un ser vivo en otro ser vivo era algo que no había hecho fuera de las clases, este suceso era demasiado singular.

El punto a favor que pude observar de todo el incidente es que ahora tenía una muy buena excusa: obsequiarle el cactus a Maheba. Excelente idea porque la amenaza dejaba mucho que desear, mucho menos después de haberme arriesgado el día anterior por protegerla del hipogrifo, así que con eso resuelto corrí hacia la torre de Ravenclaw a ver si entre mis cosas encontraba alguna especie de envoltorio para el cactus.

Subí apresuradamente y pasaba por la sala común casi sin fijarme, percibí una mirada dirigida a mí pero apenas levante la vista para notar a dos chicas, llevaba algo de prisa así que lo les dedique mucha atención la verdad.

Me detuve hasta llegar a mis habitaciones y empecé a revisar todo mi baúl, sin mucho éxito, seguí revisando hasta que finalmente encontré unos listones negros de un viejo regalo que había recibido hace mucho. Como a fuerza de rebuscar me había convencido que no encontraría nada mejor terminé usando una maceta que me había dejado en una de las clases de herbologia y envolví cactus y maceta en un poco de papel de pergamino decorándolo con las cintas y algunos trazos hechos con pluma y salí rápidamente de la habitación.

Llegué justo a una de tantas escaleras y me detuve en seco cuestionándome donde podría encontrar a Maheba, apenas la conocía, y así jamás podría saber donde estaría ahora, me quedé meditando un rato y al ver a dos estudiantes acercarse, una idea cruzó por mi mente, seguiría a algún estudiante de Gryffindor, después de todo para algo me había esforzado meses en aprender a usar conjuros desilusionadores.

Busqué con la mirada un lugar donde esconderme y me decidí por un aula vacía cercana a las escaleras. Ahí dentro efectué todo lo necesario para el conjuro, esperando encontrar pronto un alumno de Gryffindor que me pudiese llevar a la entrada de su sala común sin darse cuenta.

Para mi suerte no tuve que esperar mucho, unos estudiantes que yo sabía que estaban en sexto año pasaron cerca y yo me dediqué a seguirlos hasta que se detuvieron enfrente de un cuadro, le dijeron unas palabras a la señora gorda pintada en el y el cuarto se aparto revelando la entrada. Los jóvenes entraron al lugar y yo me quedé a una distancia prudencial.

-Así que es aquí donde queda la sala común de Gryffindor- pensé para mi – ya me resultaba extraño que nunca tuviésemos que venir por esta torre.

Busqué un lugar dónde terminar el conjuro sin peligro de que alguien me viera y sigilosamente me dirigí al retrato.

-Busco a Maheba Lestrange- dije a la pintura.

-¿Contraseña?- me respondió la dama de la pintura.

-No la sé, sólo llama a Maheba- le dije con algo de molestia en mi voz.

La dama se levantó del cuadro y pareció alejarse, creía que la iba a llamar pero al momento regreso únicamente para volver y repetir lo mismo que me había dicho hasta ahora.

-¿Contraseña?- dijo con un tono de voz pomposo.

-¡Por un demonio¿No puedes simplemente llamarla?

-¿Contraseña?

Saqué mi varita y apunté al cuadro.

-¡Escúchame remedo de pintura rupestre! Haz el favor de llamar a Maheba o sino...

No había terminado yo de formular mi amenaza cuando el cuadro se movió y una chica que yo había visto acompañando a Maheba asomó la cabeza, yo en ese momento entré en un momento de indecisión, no supe si ocultarme o preguntarle a la chica directamente por Maheba, esa indecisión causó que me quedara ahí, sin reaccionar hasta que la chica me dijo:

- Pu...-titubea- ¿Puedo saber que buscas en estos lugares del castillo? – Su tono de voz sonó decidido, pero en su mirada parecía horrorizada.

Ya había sido descubierto así que no me quedo otra opción que hablar con naturalidad como si toda la vida hubiese sabido de la ubicación de la sala común de Gryffindor y que se me viera por ahí fuera la cosa más normal de todo el mundo.

-Depende ¿Conoces a Maheba Lestrange?- Siempre me había agradado preguntar cosas de las que ya tenia conocimientos.

- Depende de para qué quieras saberlo- dijo de forma explosiva, era evidente que mi presencia le desagradaba.

-En realidad ya lo sé, las he visto juntas en el desayuno, es sólo que me gusta hacer preguntas de las que ya sé la respuesta para probar la honestidad de las personas, es una pena que no hayas pasado la prueba ¿Crees que al menos puedas hacerle un favor a tu amiga?- dije con un toque de ironía en mi voz.

Para mi diversión, pude leer en los ojos de la chica que dentro de ella su sangre hervía, la verdad su expresión era tan fúrica que hubiese merecido una fotografía, contuve mi risa todo lo que pude mientras ella me respondía.

- En realidad no te respondí así que no puedes alardear que no he pasado ninguna prueba, segundo no me interesa caer en gracia contigo, tercero...dime ya que diablos quieres con mi amiga...

Con una sonrisa algo burlona le respondí:

-Qué divertido, me encantaría estar aquí haciéndote perder tu poca paciencia, pero tengo asuntos más importantes, haz el favor de entregarle esto, procura no abrirlo por favor.

Le entregué a Ariana el envoltorio pequeño con el cactus, sin muchas ceremonias y continúe diciéndole.

-Te hubiese preguntado dónde estaba, pero no me lo dirás y es también evidente que parte de tu enojo es que tampoco sabes donde esta, me retiro.

Doy media vuelta y camino con paso tranquilo buscando algún lugar donde esconderme y volver a usar el conjuro desilusionador para bajar las escaleras, lo cual efectué en el mismo lugar donde lo había anulado momentos atrás, bajé las escaleras con mucha prisa para evitar posibles problemas y además poder llegar más rápido al bosque a lo que pensaba hacer desde temprano.

-¿Qué hacías en esa torre, Danós?- Sonó una voz familiar a mi espalda , giré y noté que en efecto correspondía a Buck, uno de mis compañeros de estudios, pequeño y delgado era el que siempre enviábamos a robar, su tamaño y el hecho de que contaba con mucha flexibilidad lo hacían perfecto para esas labores.

-Nada que sea necesario mencionar Buck ¿Has visto a Greenface?

-Lo vi al desayuno, me dijo que no me preocupara por conseguir aquellas hierbas del invernadero, que el mismo se encargaría.

-¿Greenface quiere encargarse de algo por si mismo?

-Sí.

-Últimamente ha estado raro.

-¿Lo crees?

-Sí, tal vez alguien por fin nos hizo un favor y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Vas a almorzar?

-No, tengo algo que hacer.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Sabes, olvidémoslo, vamos a comer algo.

La decisión de ir a comer algo fue para buscar una oportunidad de deshacerme de Buck, sin Greenface que le diera órdenes estaba buscando alguien alrededor de quien orbitar, y no quería presencias innecesarias.

En el gran comedor encontramos a Socker, el otro peón del grupo, alto y fornido, el compañero ideal cuando ocupas algo más de musculo, y tampoco sabía nada de Greenface. Comimos sin mucho intercambio de palabras y una vez que terminamos recordé un libro que aunque no era urgente si seria una perfecta distracción.

Momentos después me dirigía al bosque prohibido a través del huerto, caminaba algo apresurado pero prestando atención a todo el entorno, como era lógico que se debía caminar en un lugar que fuese llamado bosque prohibido. Gracias a esa atención que prestaba a todo pude escuchar el crujir de una rama detrás mío y dando un rodeo pude ver a mi perseguidora, me acerqué por detrás de ella listo para sorprenderla y preguntarle la razón por la cual me seguía.

o.o.o

Minutos después de haber conversado con Elanor yo seguía caminando a través del bosque hasta llegar al lugar donde encontré a Maheba y al hipogrifo, debo admitir que tardé más de los esperado, pero ya era mucho mérito encontrarlo, un lugar especifico en todo el bosque ya era demasiado pedir.

Apenas llegue pude notar la abundancia de huellas, pero también recordé mi poca capacidad para encontrarlas, lo que si pude notar es que en donde había estado el hipogrifo había algunas manchas de sangre, sangre de la creatura por supuesto, y yo recordaba no haberle causado ninguna herida, esa sangre podría ser de una herida anterior y si eso fue así eso explicaría porque el hipogrifo ataco.

Una mirada adicional me dio otra de las respuestas que buscaba, el porque Maheba estaba en el bosque, una bolsa de terciopelo con unos hongos adentro, seguro los estaba recolectando y cuando la ataco el hipogrifo la soltó, considere buena idea llevárselos, después de todo no perdía nada haciéndolo.

Note que la bolsa tenía unas manchas de un líquido negro muy parecido a la brea, pero no les preste atención, y decidí retirarme de ahí para ir al gran comedor, tal vez podría entregarle la bolsa a Maheba de una sola vez. Salí del bosque lo más rápido que pude, aun así tomo su tiempo, y llegue con expresión de cansancio, pero sin nada de apetito, observé la concurrencia y pude ver a Maheba que se levantaba de la mesa de Gryffindor lista para retirarse con sus amigos.

Me acerqué a ella ignorando totalmente las olas de desprecio que emanaban de los amigos de Maheba que ya me habían visto, termine de acercarme y le hable de repente, sorprendiéndola:

-Buenas noches señorita Lestrange, la he buscado hoy y no había podido encontrarla.

- OH! – Dijo al momento dando un respingo -¡Buenas noches¡Me ha...me ha tomado por sorpresa! Este… si, mi amiga me ha dicho que me buscó...También me entregó su pequeño presente, muchas gracias no se hubiera molestado...

Comenzamos a caminar, Maheba y yo seguidos de cerca por la chica de la mañana y el otro amigo de Maheba. Ella conversaba de forma normal, pero yo instintivamente hablaba casi en un susurro que apenas seria perceptible por Maheba, sus amigos debían sentir curiosidad por saber de nuestra conversación.

-Ah, perfecto, por un momento creí que estrellarían en el suelo el pequeño cactus, no estaba muy seguro de que el favor fuera realizado con buena voluntad la verdad ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? No estaba muy seguro que tan serias eran sus lesiones ayer- llamó mi atención que no mencionara el envoltorio, pero no importaba, ya me había hecho yo a la idea de que el regalo con el simple hecho de terminar en manos de Maheba serian más que sorprendente.

- Al parecer no tanto, igual la señora Promfrey me indicó que siguiera asistiendo a unas curaciones durante una semana, sólo para evitar que los rasguños del hipogrifo se infeccionen. Por cierto, quería agradecerte por estar en el lugar correcto en el momento justo... según recuerdo fue algo arriesgado que intervinieras.

-No es nada la verdad, cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo Señorita Lestrange, aun así debería tener más cuidado cuando sale al bosque a buscar hongos, no es muy saludable cuando suceden percances así.

Se ruborizó un poco, no sabría decir si era por el hecho de que hubiese adivinado el motivo de su ida al bosque o pena por lo que imagino que ella supone una simple imprudencia.

- Es que realmente no me gusta ir al Bosque Prohibido ¡Menos sola! Siempre lo evito, pero debía ir por unos hongos para mi tarea de herb... ¡OH¡Rayos¡Los hongos!... ¡Tanto sacrificio y al final no los conseguí!

Con este comentario me di cuenta que me surgió la oportunidad de atormentarla un poco con la idea de tener que volver al bosque por los hongos. Era imposible para mí evitarlo así que seguí comentando al respecto.

-¿En serio los dejo olvidados? Es una pena, tendrá que volver a ir al bosque por ellos. Debe ser algo bastante molesto para usted Señorita Lestrange.

- ¡No, no, no¡Ahora ni loca voy al bosque! - negó de una forma en la que parecía perder la calma - Además, como puedes ver, mis amigos no dejarían que lo hiciera, desde entonces creen que iré de nuevo como si me gustara el peligro.- Esto ultimo lo dijo susurrándomelo cerca del oído mientras veíamos por el rabillo del ojo a los chicos que nos seguían y que parecían querer lanzarse sobre mi y dejar de lado el lado de magos para darme una buena paliza al estilo muggle.

-Oh si, entiendo perfectamente, se gano unos guardaespaldas de tiempo completo, pero en ese caso ¿Como resolvería su problema de los hongos para la tarea?

- ¡HONGOS¡NOOOO!- dijo a la vez que agarraba la manga de mi túnica y hacia una mirada mientras me dirigía una mirada que me recordó una niña mimada pidiendo un juguete nuevo. Un instante después pareció recordar que era conmigo con el que hablaba y me soltó casi de inmediato.

- ¡Uppps¡Perdón, perdón! – Dijo mientras alisaba la manga de mi túnica - Fue un impulso... heee... no sé... – su expresión parecía contrariada y divertida - Mi hermano me matará entonces dudo que tenga que darle excusas a la profesora.

Con todo ese drama me di cuenta que tuve el impulso de darle al instante los hongos, habría que tener precaución con sus ojos, causaban reacciones raras, lo bueno es que logre contenerme y continuar.

-¿Y el hecho de que tenga que explicarle a su hermano es mejor o peor? Porque si le dice que perdió los hongos tendría que explicar que la ataco un hipogrifo y todo lo demás e imagino que reaccionara peor que sus actuales guardaespaldas, si no me equivoco-

- Oh! No sé si sea necesario decirte algo sobre el famoso accidente y nuestro encuentro. Hasta el momento lo he mantenido en secreto, además quiero ahorrarme la reprimenda por visitar el Bosque Prohibido... Mi hermano sería peor que la misma directora... Es más, si no fuera por su visita a la Torre de Griffyndor, Ariana no sabría nada todavía. Ahora que recuerdo... ¿Como hizo para encontrarla?

-Perdón por haberle delatado con su amiga, no tenia idea de que ocupara guardar tan en secreto la aventura de ayer.

Habíamos llegado a las escaleras que llevarían a la Torre de Gryffindor, nos detuvimos un segundo y observé a Maheba a los ojos por un momento y saque de entre los bolsillos de la túnica los hongos que había encontrado en mi incursión de la tarde al bosque

-Antes de retirarme, me encontré esto dando una inocente visita a los terrenos del castillo, tal vez podría resultarle útil, no se si piense igual.

-¿Inocente visita? – Sonrió pícaramente - ¡Es increíble¡Muchas gracias!

Se abalanzó sobre mí y rodea mi cuello con sus brazos, estrechando fuerte. Yo no tuve idea de cómo reaccionar, sentí un extraño calor en mi cara, probablemente sonrojándome así que respiré profundo en busca de calma mientras mis brazos a los lados de mi cuerpo seguían sin ninguna reacción.

- ¡Me has salvado!... ¡Dos veces! – Tomó la bolsa e inspeccionó el contenido- ¡Excelente! Son todos los que necesito ¡Hasta me da para tener reservas¡Gracias otra vez!

-Bu... Bueno, que bueno que le haya resultado grato que recuperara los hongos para usted, ahora si no hay problema me retirare, señorita Lestrange, nos estaremos viendo.

Con ademanes casi mecánicos hice una leve reverencia y gire en mis pies para continuar por el pasillo en busca de un aula abandonada donde reunirme con los otros, mi paso era más acelerado de lo normal, estaba algo sorprendido del abrazo de Maheba, obviamente no estaba muy acostumbrado, seguí respirando tratando de pensar en otra cosa, como lo ultimo que leí.

No di muchos pasos cuando escuche un grito a mis espaldas:

-¡Por cierto¡En algún momento me tendrás que decir como encontraste la torre Griffyndor¡Buenas noches!

Continúe caminando como si nada hasta entrar en un aula abandonada donde al poco rato, como si fueran conjurados por mi, llegaron Buck y Socker, al preguntar por Greenface, Buck, que es de la misma casa que él, me dijo que se había sentido indispuesto y se había ido a dormir. Demasiado cansado como para cuestionar, me dediqué a un rato de investigación con los otros hasta que cada uno fue a su respectiva sala común.

Una vez ahí simplemente fui a mi dormitorio, me cambié y me prepare a dormir, en espera de la clase de Transformaciones del día siguiente.


End file.
